A Vida de Uma Submissa
by Anapsm1
Summary: Ela nasceu para servir. Ele nasceu para comandar. Juntos Edward e Bella contaram suas aventuras como Dom e Sub.


Pov Bella

Eu já sabia o que estava por vir: Castigo. Eu sai de casa sem a permissão _**dele. **_E isso significava que meu mestre iria aplicar uma punição muito severa em sua garotinha. Tudo bem que eu havia saído para comprar um presente para _** ele, **_mas com toda certeza ele não me daria a chance de explicar antes de aplicar o castigo. Mas vou conversar que eu a-d-o-r-o as punições de Edward.

Eu estava sentada na sala assistindo televisão como se nada tivesse acontecido. O jantar já estava pronto e a mesa posta somente para ele, já que eu sabia que ele não me deixaria jantar com ele esta noite.

A porta da garagem se abriu e meu coração acelerou em expectativa. Ele escancarou a porta da frente e jogou seu paletó no outro sofá e afrouxou a gravata. Me olhou, com aquele olhar que eu conhecia e obedecia. Eu abaixei a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- ISABELLA! - Ele gritou nervoso. - Ajoelhe-se agora! - eu fiz prontamente o que ele pediu. Ele se sentou no lugar onde eu estava e desligou a TV.

- Olhe para mim! - por um segundo eu hesitei sob seu tom amedrontador. E ele apertou sua mão em meu queixo me forçando a olhá-lo. - Eu disse para OLHAR! - Ele gritou me dando um tapa na face direita. Eu continuei em minha posição quando ele me pegou pela cintura me colocando em seu colo com a bunda para cima. Afastando minha saia, ele descobriu que eu estava sem calcinha e deu um riso cínico.

-Achou mesmo que ficando sem calcinha iria diminuir seu castigo, Isabella? Responda! - ele gritou a ultima palavra.

- Não senhor, só queria agradá-lo. Se o senhor me deixar expli... - mas ele não me deixou terminar, eu senti uma palmada forte na minha bunda, que ao mesmo tempo em que me trouxe dor, me rendeu uma onda de prazer que me fez empinar a bunda.

-CALADA. Gosta do castigo sua safada? Pois este é só o começo Isabella. Conte! Uma

-Duas - eu disse e ele dava mais e mais palmadas sem dó nem piedade. Quando ele cansou, me levantou gentilmente e me colocou sentada no sofá, o que fez minha bunda arder e eu soltar um gemido.

- Você tem permissão para ir até seu quarto e pegar sua pomada. Não passe ela, vou tomar um banho e te encontro no quarto.

Fiz o que ele mandou, não me atrevi a tomar um banho, ele não disse nada sobre isso e ficaria nervoso se eu desobedecesse. Cerca de dez minutos ele estava em meu quarto. Com a cara mesmo carrancuda e um pouco mais paciente.

-Bella... querida, eu odeio ter que fazer isso com você, mas as vezes você insiste em desobedecer! Deite-se. - Eu me deitei com a bunda para cima, entregando a ele a pomada. Novamente ele levantou a saia, mas desta vez passou a pomada levemente por meus machucados. Eu gemia vez ou outra quando ardia.

- Bella, não vai conseguir me fazer sentir culpado se é isso que está querendo. - Eu olhei para ele em súplica que ele me deixasse falar. Ele suspirou por um momento e prossegui. - Pode falar Isabella.

-Me desculpe mestre, minhas lamúrias são mesmo de dor, desculpe me por não conseguir me controlar. - eu disse ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem querida. - Ele disse passando a mão por meus cabelos. - Só não queria passar o "aniversário" do nosso relacionamento te castigando.

- A propósito mestre, tenho permissão para pegar uma coisa. - ele me olhou confuso e assentiu.

Fui até o armário e tirei o pacote de lá, levando até ele e me ajoelhando em sua frente.

Ele pegou e abriu o pacote, levantei o rosto para ver sua reação e ele riu abertamente.

-Oh minha querida foi por isso que você me desobedeceu hoje? - eu assenti e ele riu mais um pouco. - Oh minha querida, muito obrigada, me daria a honra? - ele disse e eu me virei para que ele colocasse a coleira preta de couro com diamantes escrito "Edward".

-Minha de todas as formas. - ele me beijou e também me deu uma caixa. Eu abri e lá tinha um caderno com capa de couro e uma caneta bonita. - Eu quero que você escreve tudo nesse diário, seus dias, nossas aventuras tudo. E todo domingo você irá entregá-lo a mim. Nada do que você escrever irá se virar contra você. A menos que você me traia. - ele me olhou sério e depois, levantou meu queixo e me beijou.

E foi a partir deste momento que eu comecei a dividir minha Vida de Submissa com o meu diário, este a qual vos escrevo agora.

Capítulo 1

Pov Bella

Eu poderia dizer que era uma garota normal. Bom, eu era normal, mas não consegui manter um relacionamento sério com mais de três semanas. Tudo porque meus relacionamentos acabavam na hora do sexo. Não eu não sou hermafrodita e também não tenho nenhuma doença. Bom a menos que gostar de obedecer seja considerada doença.

Não sabia exatamente o que eu era, mas eu sabia que gostava de obedecer, a todos sem exceção e isso foi me tornando cada vez mais submissa. Tanto sexualmente quanto na minha vida profissional e social. Não sabia exatamente o que era mas fuçando em alguns sites na internet achei algo sobre BDSM. E tinha um endereço de um clube.

- Rose por favor vamos comigo! – eu praticamente implorei para que Rose, minha melhor amiga e colega de apartamento, fosse comigo ao tal clube de BDSM.

- Bells, você quer que eu vá com você em um lugar de putaria? – ela me disse com a cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Não é "putaria" Rose. – fiz aspas com as mãos – É sério, e eu acho que preciso disso. – fiz biquinho.

- Ok Bella, mas nenhum homem vai ficar me mandando fazer nada. Já vou avisando. – ela disse saindo de perto de mim e indo até a sala.

- Rose, é um clube de Doms e Subs, quem sabe você não encontra um homem pra pisar? – levantei as sobrancelhas para ela que me olhou com duvida e depois sorriu.

- Até que não seria má ideia. – ela sorriu e fomos para o quarto escolhendo as roupas que usaríamos hoje à noite na boate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

- Bells, isso aqui é o máximo querida. – Rose disse quando passou por mim com ao lado de um homem alto e forte. Ela havia me deixado sozinha, eu estava com medo, com muito medo mesmo.

Eu sabia tudo o que rolava por ali, sabia por que tinha lido, visto fotos, mas aquilo não me assustou. Mas estar ali sozinha com tantos Doms e Dommes me olhando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne, para ver quem era o primeiro a pegar.

Fui até o bar e pedi uma Martine, mas quando estava com ela próxima a boca, uma voz soprou no meu ouvido e me arrepiou toda.

-Largue isso agora. – instantemente deixei o copo sobre o bar. Ele saiu de trás de mim e se dirigiu ao barman. – E você prepare duas doses de abiscinto pra ela. – Ele olhou fixo em meus olhos, e na hora eu abaixei a cabeça, senti o poder de dom sobre mim. - Sou James, e você deve ser uma sub iniciantes, responda! – ele disse e eu senti o poder de sua voz em meu corpo.

- Sim... senhor.

E foi a partir dai que eu descobri minha natureza submissa. James me treinou por um ano, até que eu completasse 20 anos de idade. Desde então não tive mais relacionamentos fora do BDSM. Todos meus relacionamentos eram "baunilha" ou seja, meus donos tinham esposa/filhos ou namoradas. Eu não me importava com isso. Até agora.

- Bells, você precisa de um namorado. – Rose me disse enquanto bebia uma cerveja e sentava no sofá com Emmett massageando seus pés.

Emm era escravo da Rose, eles eram namorados desde o primeiro dia que se viram, na boate há quatro anos. Eles viviam tipo 24/7, ou seja, Emm era sub o tempo todo, mas eles viviam como um casal normal.

- Eu concordo Bella. – Emm se limitou a dizer e me olhou com cara de "você precisa se apaixonar". Emmett era meu melhor amigo, e ele me entendia como ninguém, acho que é coisa de submisso pra submissa, eu sei lá. Rose não se importava com isso sabia que eu ele tínhamos uma ligação forte.

Eu deitei no sofá massageando as têmporas, havia sido demitida há meses, e eu realmente precisava de um emprego, Rose estava pagando tudo e eu não poderia deixa-la pagar tudo. Eu era formada em economia, mas não encontrava nenhum emprego na área. Arrumar um emprego era o fundamental, antes de um namorado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Rose quase me matou por estar fazendo isso, mas eu tinha que arrumar uma fonte de renda, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava na Cullen's Economy, seria fácil dizer que eu estava indo para uma entrevista de emprego fácil, afinal ser secretária para uma pessoa normal era um trabalho fácil.

Mas eu ia fazer uma entrevista de emprego para ser secretaria de Edward Cullen, bom ele era irmão de Emmett, e pelo que esse me disse, ele era o maior carrasco da face da terra. Era tudo que eu tinha por agora, mas eu me daria bem, minha natureza submissa ia me ajudar nessas horas. Entrei pela grande empresa e vi bem no meio do Hall, uma espécie de roda, com uma moça loira e com cara de esnobe dentro dela.

- Bom dia, eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego com o Sr. Cullen. – Ela me olhou de cima a baixo. Passou seu olhar pela minha blusa branca com um decote um pouco profundo (Emmett disse que poderia me ajudar), minha saia apertada um pouco acima dos joelhos marcando bem minhas pernas e meu sapato "pipitou" preto de salto 15, afinal eu era um pouco baixa. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e virados de lado de um jeito despojado. Eu olhei para a moça que demorava a responder minha pergunta.

- Entre ele esta te esperando. – ela apontou para uma sala no fim da enorme abóboda com teto de vidro. Eu fui com passos firmes até lá e quando ia bater na porta esta se abriu.

- Entre. – sua voz firme e seu tom me fizeram entrar no mesmo instante. – Isabella Swan – ele disse fechando a porta e vindo atrás de mim. – Sente-se.

Enquanto eu me sentava ele deu a volta em sua enorme mesa marfim e se sentou em uma poltrona de couro. Seu olhar era intenso e isso me fez abaixar a cabeça, droga de submissão estava atrapalhando agora! Eu havia pedido a Emm que não contasse ao irmão sobre meu estilo de vida e fico feliz que ele tenha feito o que eu pedi.

- Bom, Isabella, você além de minha secretária será minha assistente pessoal, pegar roupas na lavanderia, ver meus horários, e quando eu lhe chamar a qualquer hora quero que esteja disponível, tem algum problema quanto a isso Senhorita Swan? – ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se eu fosse recusar alguma de suas exigências. Eu pensei, era como um relacionamento 24/7 só que eu iria ser a assistente dele. Não poderia ter um Dom, nenhum namorado enquanto trabalharia com ele, mas isso era provisório, então por que não aceitar? – Isabella, não gosto de esperar por respostas, lembre-se disso.

- Nenhum problema senhor, me desculpe. – Droga Bella, ele não mandou você o chamar de senhor! Droga Droga. Nisso ele deu uma risada leve e eu vi seus olhos se demorarem um pouco no meu decote. Ponto pra mim! Háhá!

- Hum, mais uma coisa Isabella, eu gostaria que por enquanto você me acompanhasse a festas e jantares, tudo bem? – ele tirou os olhos dos meus seios e foi até minhas pernas cruzadas. Deu um pigarro e me olhou, desta vez nos olhos.

- Nenhum problema senhor. – eu sorri levemente e ele também sorriu.

- Contratada então Isabella. – Ele disse olhando para alguns papeis. – Você descobrirá meus gostos com o tempo, e aquela – ele apontou para uma mesa no canto de sua sala. – será sua mesa Isabella.

- Bella. – ele me olhou com raiva?! – me chame de Bella senhor.

- Eu chamo meus funcionários como_ eu_ quiser _Isabella._

Nessa hora eu vi o Edward carrasco que todos temiam. Ai ai Bella! Olha o buraco que você tá se metendo!

- Claro senhor. – eu disse tremendo um pouco devido ao seu tom de voz.

- Vá para a sua mesa. Depois quero que vá ao RH e leve seus documentos, e eu quero meu almoço exatamente ao meio dia. Você também deverá almoçar aqui, e o cartão está em cima da mesa. – nisso eu levantei e fui para minha mesa.

Eu não tinha percebido, mas vendo agora Edward era um tremendo gato, cabelos cor de cobre um queixo reto com ar de mandão. E eu podia ver seu corpo másculo mesmo através do paletó. Imagina aquele deus grego com chicote na mão? E aquela voz...

Bella acorda ele é seu chefe não seu Dom.

Capítulo 2

Eu estava tentando escolher o que vestir para o meu primeiro dia oficial de trabalho. Eu havia recebido um e-mail de Edward meu chefe gostoso Cullen onde havia tudo que eu precisava saber, eu seria a "faz-tudo" dele. Eu poderia ser chamada a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, receberia um celular que deveria estar sempre ligado, com bateria e jamais desligado ou ocupado.

Edward chegava todo dia as 7:30 na Cullen's, eu deveria chegar as 7:00 e deixar seu café puro da Starbucks em cima de sua mesa, juntamente com o jornal diário, e em seu computador a página com seus e-mails aberta.

Eu acompanharia Edward a qualquer evento, teria o cartão corporativo para qualquer despesa adicional. O e-mail também continha como eu deveria me vestir, não havia uniforme como as outras secretárias, já que além de secretária eu era assistente pessoal do gostoso Presidente Cullen. Eu teria serviços fora de lá na maioria das vezes, e isso implicava em algo mais formal que um uniforme de repartição. Até porque eu ficaria na sala dele todo o expediente. A roupa tinha que ser um vestido ou saia e blusa, acima dos joelhos e de salto, segundo o e-mail, teria que ser elegante.

Olhei mais uma vez para o Closet, na esperança de encontrar algo adequado, mas nada! Olhei no relógio eram 8:00 p.m. do domingo, o shopping estaria aberto. Coloquei um short jeans curto e uma regata branca.

Cheguei e fui para uma loja um tanto cara, já que eu não acharia nada elegante o suficiente para o Cullen, em uma loja de departamentos. Claro que eu teria que gastar um pouco, mas valia a pena considerando o gordo salário que eu iria ganhar. Sem mencionar o meu chefe...

Ah, o _meu _chefe. Não passei nem quatro horas com ele e já estava de quatro por ele. Bom quer dizer qualquer mulher normal repudiaria Edward, por seu comportamento controlador e grosso, mas para mim era tudo que me atraia em um homem... ou em um Dono. Nada conseguia tirar da minha cabeça que Edward era um Dom, ou pelo menos deveria ser um. Talvez um dia eu o levasse ao clube.

"_Bella, aloou vida real Edward te demitiria e ainda mais lhe humilharia por ter esse tipo de vida, e vai por mim ele não teria nem um pouco de pena em fazer isso." – _Minha consciência alertou.

Acabei por pensar demais em Edward e seus cabelos cor de fogo, seu queixo marcado, seus olhos verdes... quando derrubei alguns cabides da loja, deixando claro que eu nunca havia entrado em uma loja do tipo. Uma das vendedoras uma loira aguada **(N/a: nada contra loiras eu sou loira, mas sabe como é a Bella né...) **e olhos azuis, bufou e veio em minha direção.

"Boa Isabella vai ser expulsa da única loja descente." – pensei.

- Você não pode ficar aqui se não for comprar, e pelo seu jeitinho – ela me olhou de cima a baixo e fez uma expressão de desprezo – você não teria dinheiro para comprar nem a poeira desta loja, então queridinha vai aí para uma dessas lojinhas na qual você comprou esse pano de chão. – disse rindo e apontando para minha blusa – Por 10 dólares!

Ela disse e as outras vendedoras não paravam de gargalhar na minha cara, minha natureza submissa, quase me fez ficar calada, mas o riso dela despertou em mim a Isabella fera. Quando eu estava levantando a mão para bater na loira vadia e começar a gritar com ela, quando todas pararam de rir e olharam fixamente para trás de mim, senti uma respiração forte no meu pescoço, e um cheiro muito bom, muito forte de homem, lentamente eu me virei e lá estava ele. Meu chefe. Edward. Os cabelos perfeitamente desgrenhados, e os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva. Sua expressão era série e ele parecia nervoso, muito nervoso.

- Vamos Isabella aqui não é lugar para você! – ele disse e me puxou para dentro da loja. Quando as mãos dele tocaram minha cintura eu senti um arrepio que de impulso ignorei. Quando ele parou e se virou para a ruiva que estava no caixa.

- Victoria, onde está minha irmã? – a puta estava tremendo, de medo pelo tom de voz autoritário, enquanto eu estava molhando a calcinha... meu Deus como esse homem pode ser tão sexy assim nervoso e mandão.

- No escritório Senhor Cullen. – Ele continuava me rebocando pela cintura, mas antes de passarmos por uma enorme porta atrás do caixa ele parou de novo.

- A propósito Jéssica você está demitida. E qualquer outra que falar um uma cliente daquela forma também estará. – não tive tempo para me virar e ver a cara da loira mal amada. Já estava sendo levada escada acima. Pelo instinto abaixei a cabeça, senti o olhar de Edward sobre mim, mas ainda assim não consegui manter uma postura ereta. Merda de natureza submissa!

Nos breves segundos subindo as escadas, eu divaguei melhor, Edward era o Dono, (a como eu adoro o jeito que isso soa para ele) da loja, e estava procurando por sua irmã. Eu deduzi ser uma que eu conheci certa vez que Emmett me apresentou, mas não sabia que ela era dona desta boutique.

Chegamos a uma enorme sala, as mãos dele permaneciam na minha cintura de modo possessivo, quando a linda voz dele soou novamente.

- Alice, não deveria estar em casa? Soube que anda passando mal. – Ele disse e a baixinha de cabelos espetados, que eu deduzi ser Alice, a que eu conhecer, saiu de trás da mesa.

- Ed, somos irmãos gêmeos! Você não é tão workaholic quanto eu. – Ela disse animadamente, e logo depois percebeu a minha presença. Sorriu verdadeiramente e veio me abraçar. – Bella! Quanto tempo, o que faz aqui com Edward?! – Ela nos olhou maliciosamente e Edward soltou minha cintura dando um leve pigarro.

- Isabella é minha nova assistente, você a conhece? – Edward perguntou com uma expressão interrogativa. Dessa vez eu me apressei em responder.

- Emmett me apresentou Alice há algum tempo. – disse sorrindo fraco.

- A que devo a honra Bella? – Alice perguntou a mim, mas claro, Edward respondeu primeiro.

- Isabella veio comprar umas roupas para o trabalho, mas sua vendedora foi tão grossa e mal educada, a destratou disse que ela não teria dinheiro para comprar nem a poeira desta loja. – ele disse nervoso, mas por que ele estaria nervoso?! Eu não sou nada para ele!

- Quem foi Edward vou conversar com ela. – Alice disse indo para porta. Quando Edward a interrompeu.

- Nem se preocupe já a demiti. – ele disse todo orgulhoso e Alice revirou os olhos.

- Bom Bella, quer ver algumas roupas?! As mais especiais ficam aqui em cima, tenho umas lindas do seu tamanho. – Alice me puxou pelo braço e foi me levando para um lugar cheio de cabides e espelhos e um provador. Na frente do provador havia uma poltrona.

Edward veio logo atrás de nós e parou no batente da porta rindo fraco da empolgação de Alice ao pegar as roupas e da minha motivação em experimentá-las. Seu sorriso era lindo, os dente perfeitos e alinhados, logo desapareceu e eu voltei a experimentar tudo que Alice me dava, eu não teria dinheiro para comprar metade daquilo, mas era por uma boa causa.

Uma hora eu sai do provador com um vestido preto, eu diria a Alice que era muito curto para o trabalho mas ela não estava lá, somente Edward sentado na poltrona. Quando eu sai ele me olhou de cima a baixo parando um pouco nas minhas pernas. Confesso que aquele olhar me molhou mais a calcinha. Eu dei um pigarro e ele despertou.

- Você está muito bonita. – disse frio como sempre, mas me comendo com os olhos. – Então, Isabella precisamos ir, o shopping fecha em alguns minutos e eu ainda tenho que leva-la em casa.

- Ed... quer dizer senhor Cullen, não precisa moro alguns quarteirões daqui, posso ir a pé. – disse indo trocar de roupa no provador, mas ele pegou forte no meu pulso, o que me fez virar.

- Eu vou te levar Isabella. – ele disse em seu tom controlador e eu apenas assenti e voltei para o provador, coloquei minha roupa, sai e ele estava lá com todas as sacolas nas mãos.

- Alice está em uma reunião com as vendedoras, podemos ir. – ele disse e eu o segui, mas parei e me lembrei que tinha que pagar pelas roupas.

- Senhor Cullen, eu preciso pagar pelas roupas. – eu disse abaixando a cabeça e ele me olhou frio e ao mesmo tempo terno.

- Me chame de Edward, e considere como um presente de boas vindas. – ele fez uma pausa e continuou andando. – Mas não se acostume, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

Assenti e me calei todo o caminho até o carro, e do shopping até o apartamento, as únicas palavras que eu disse foram as coordenadas para que ele me deixasse em casa. Porém quando paramos na frente do enorme prédio eu não me aguentei e perguntei uma coisa que me estava enchendo a cabeça.

- Senhor... digo, Edward, como é que sabia que eu estava na loja? – disse me virando para o banco do motorista.

- Não interessa Isabella. – Eu já estava preparada para descer do carro só pela resposta, mas ele segurou no meu braço me impedindo de abrir a porta. – Desculpe, mas eu não queria ter essa conversa agora. Isabella, eu tenho que dizer umas coisas sobre o seu serviço.

Virei-me para ele com uma expressão interrogativa o que teria de mais em ser assistente de um empresário famoso?

-Isabella, eu sou uma pessoa muito influente, e sendo assim tenho muitos inimigos perigosos, os quais já descobriram que será minha nova assistente, desculpe se tomei a liberdade de colocar alguns seguranças meus atrás de você, mas é que eu me preocupo com sua integridade física. – ele disse tudo de uma vez e era demais para assimilar. Confusa, eu assenti e peguei as sacolas.

- Muito obrigada por tudo Edward. Tenha uma boa noite. – não esperei que ele dissesse nada, afinal o homem de ferro não diria nada, devo ter ouvido um "Até amanhã", mas deve ter sido coisa da minha cabeça, que nos últimos dois dias têm vagado muito sobre Edward Anthony Cullen.

Entrei em casa e Rosalie já estava dormindo. Tomei um banho e deitei cansada na cama, arrumei o despertador para não me atrasar para o primeiro dia com o "senhor Cullen", e rapidamente eu cai em um sono, não tão profundo assim, um sono repleto de sonhos eróticos com meu novo chefe. Algo me dizia que não foi boa ideia esse emprego...

Capítulo 3 – Maldita Seja Isabella!

Pov Edward

Eu só podia ter ficado louco, era essa a resposta para o meu comportamento. Tudo podia ser por causa da minha maldita mania de ser possessivo demais, mas porque isso agora? E justo com uma mulher que eu nem conheço direito? E que será apenas minha assistente. A resposta estava lá, na foto bem na tela do meu computador. Desde que ela foi até a empresa na sexta-feira para a entrevista de emprego eu não consegui tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Isabella Swan

Cabelos cor de chocolate, pele branca – que ficaria ótima com o vermelho, que a palma da minha mão proporcionaria com um tapa – olhos profundos que não saiam da minha cabeça, apesar de não vê-los muito. Maldita seja Isabella! Ficou a maior parte do tempo da entrevista de cabeça abaixada... o que fez meu amigo lá embaixo se animar mais até do que com o seu decote um pouco revelador.

Droga Edward! Ela será sua secretária, não poderá trata-la como se fosse sua submissa! Mas bem que eu queria... alias nesse momento é tudo o que eu mais quero. Tudo começou quando eu um Dom por natureza fiquei sem uma submissa a minha altura. Já procurei experientes e até inexperientes nenhuma me agradava mais, estive até pensando em tentar um relacionamento baunilha*, mas logo descobri ser um impossível.

Emmett meu irmão mais novo, trabalha comigo na Cullen's Economy, um império da nossa família antes liderado pelo meu avô e depois passado a seus netos, já que meu pai, Carlisle resolveu seguir carreira de médico. Esse mesmo puto do meu irmão que indicou a maldita Isabella como minha assistente.

Quando ela saiu do meu escritório na sexta, não sei o que me deu fiquei louco joguei os papeis da mesa no chão e comecei a bater com força na mesa. Quando Jane, a secretária de Emm e minha provisoriamente, entrou na sala arfante.

- Algum problema Sr. Cullen? – ela disse exasperada vendo a papelada no chão.

- Jane, chame o chefe da minha segurança particular aqui o mais rápido possível.

Ela assentiu e ficou mais um tempo parada lá me olhando com cara de lerda. Ai como eu odeio lerdeza.

- AGORA SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! – eu gritei e ela rapidamente saiu.

Eu era conhecido por ser o maior carrasco da face da Terra. O que de fato era verdade meus instintos como dominador tomavam conta da minha vida, dentro e fora da cama. Lembrando da minha vida sexual novamente, Isabella logo vem a mente. Meu pau já começava a dar sinais de vida quando James o chefe da segurança entra pela porta do meu escritório.

- Sr. Cullen algum problema? – ele disse serio como sempre. Era um funcionário exemplar e de total confiança para fazer o que lhe seria mandado.

- Quero que siga os passos de Isabella Swan, minha futura secretária, Jane lhe dará um relatório sobre ela. Não quero que nenhum homem se quer chegue perto dela, e quero ser avisado de todos os seus passos ouviu? – eu disse trincando os dentes só de imaginar uma remota possibilidade de Isabella Swan com outro homem.

- Sim senhor. – disse e já saiu da minha sala, como eu disse, eficiente e inteligente. Não era prudente ficar perto de mim uma hora dessas.

Eu realmente não sei o que me deu, por que eu tinha esse desejo de saber o que ela fazia?!

Por que toda vez que eu pensava nela, nas roupas que ela teria que usar como minha assistente meu pau ficava duro?! Merda!

E agora, ela ainda por cima não contesta nada do que eu digo! Meu Deus! Ela daria uma ótima submissa... e isso acaba me excitando cada vez mais. E ainda por cima, depois de vê-la quase que desfilando para mim na loja de Alice – minha irmã viciada em moda e hiperativa – eu cheguei em casa exausto e principalmente: Duro.

Tomei um banho e nada da maldita ereção passar, me recusei a aliviar-me sozinho, não sou esse tipo de homem. Também, não chamaria nenhuma puta aqui, nenhuma delas era Isabella. Maldita Isabella de novo!

"_Eu estava no meu playroom* e Isabella estava em posição de castigo, o que deixava aquela linda bundinha branca ao meu bel prazer... ah ela não podia imaginar como ficava deliciosa! Fui chegando cada vez mais perto, com o meu chicote preto em mãos pronto para deixar algumas marcas no corpo daquela cadela, para que todos a vejam como MINHA!_

_- Ora Ora Isabella, de castigo de novo! Não sabe me obedecer cadela! – uma chicoteada, e sua pele já estava vermelha, ela empinou mais a bunda como se pedisse para apanhar mais! – Ahh a vadia quer apanhar mais?! Responda!_

_- Mestre, quero tudo que venha do senhor. Se minha dor faz teu prazer, prazer terei em te dar minha dor. – Merda! Aquilo era de mais para mim, meu pau já estava a ponto te bala e ela com aquela bucetinha babando ali bem na minha frente... foi impossível resistir._

_Passei a cabecinha do meu pau de leve na buceta dela e quando finalmente iria meter com tudo para ela aprender com quem estava lidando..."_

PiPiPi – era o meu despertador tocando, me avisando que aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho. E um sonho "leve" porque, o que eu realmente queria fazer com Isabella estava longe de apenas uns chicotes. Olhei no relógio.

6:45 a.m.

Perfeito! Decidi me levantar para descobrir se Isabella Swan seria realmente uma assistente... _**eficiente. **_

Capítulo 4 – O primeiro dia de trabalho –

"_O meu Deus! Meu primeiro dia no emprego como assistente pessoal de Edward Cullen e eu já estava toda atrapalhada em meio a documentos e contratos. Eu deveria ter levado eles para Edward às 2 p.m. e já se passavam 15 minutos do horário combinado. Com certeza ele não estaria nada feliz. Algo dentro de mim se excitou com a possibilidade de ver Edward 'bravo'. Eu não havia revisado nenhum deles, mas não teria como ele saber, teria? _

_Eu entrei na sala sem tentar pensar se realmente eu estava com todos os papeis ali e se nenhum havia se perdido pelo caminho. Caso isso acontecesse eu estava na rua em menos de um dia de trabalho. _

_- Senhor Cullen, desculpe a demora, aqui estão seus contratos. – Disse colocando a pilha de papeis em cima da mesa sem levantar o rosto, mesmo assim eu sentia o olhar de Edward queimar minha pele._

_- Muito bem Isabella. – eu senti a voz aveludada, até agora calma, tocar meus ouvidos. Porra! Será possível que esse homem ia me deixar molhada só de falar meu nome?_

_Eu queria sair rápido daquele lugar, ficar no mesmo ambiente que o Edward, com o risco de ele descobrir que eu não tinha feito meu trabalho me deixava suando de nervoso. Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e abri metade da porta quando de novo eu ouvi a voz que tanto me perturbava. Mas desta vez de doce não tinha nada._

_- Isabella. – ele disse nervoso, e ao sentir seu dito de comando não hesitei em obedecer e parei de pronto. Não sei se estava ficando louca, mas eu senti a voz cada vez mais perto de mim e como se seus passos fossem mudos quando eu me virei lá estava Edward, parado com uma cara de bravo que me excitou mais ainda. Abaixei a cabeça instintivamente sem coragem de encará-lo. Senti-me a maior safada, mas fiquei parada segurando a porta._

_- Sim senhor, algo de errado? – eu disse com a voz tremula tentando não gaguejar. _

_Nessa hora, ele segurou meu braço e bateu a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Confesso que uma onda de medo bateu, mas era 'aquele' medo excitante. _

_- Na verdade tem sim Isabella. – Disse duro e ainda assim, me conduziu até a mesa em silêncio. – Você revisou todos estes papéis? – disse em meu ouvido, me prensando contra a mesa e seu corpo por traz. E que corpo né..._

_Perdi qualquer foco de tentar manter uma conversa, tudo o que prendia minha atenção era o hálito de menta refrescante em meu pescoço e os braços fortes que me mantinham cativa contra seu corpo. _

_- Eu fiz uma pergunta Isabella, e já te disse que odeio esperar por respostas. – sua voz parecia cada vez mais dura e despertava correntes elétricas pelo meu corpo. _

_- Nãoo não senhor. Eu não tive tempo suficiente... se me der mais alguns min... - Sem aviso algum a mão de Edward desceu no meu quadril em um sonoro e dolorido tapa, o que me fez calar de imediato. Como será possível que aquele tapa me deixava mais excitada, poderia ate sentir minha intimidade escorrendo... _

_- Você foi uma menina má! Omitiu que fracassou e merece ser punida. – Será possível que eu estava sonhando? Nisso, Edward me forçou a deitar de bruços sobre a mesa e com uma mão prendeu minha nuca me impedindo de qualquer movimento. – Você vai ficar quietinha Isabella, ou será muito pior para você. Quero que saiba que estou fazendo isso apenas por que você merece você mentiu e tentou me enganar então, arque com as consequências. _

_E meio desconcertada eu senti um golpe forte contra minha bunda, e algumas lágrimas já brotando dos meus olhos. Olhei de canto e reconheci o que estava nas mãos de Edward como um Cane." _

Acordei mais molhada e suada do que o normal nos últimos dias de sonhos com Edward! Deus! Esse parecia tão real, e era cada vez mais difícil esconder minha vontade de ser castigada na mão do meu futuro chefe. Pensando nele, olhei no relógio achando que era madrugada, mas quando vi...

6:45

Droga! Eu estava mais do que atrasada! Eu deveria estar lá as 7, meu Deus eu não podia cometer nenhuma falha no meu primeiro dia. Tudo culpa desse maldito sonho! Por que eu simplesmente não poderia arrumar um chefe velho e gordo?!

Arrumei-me mais rápido que o normal coloquei uma calça social uma camiseta e um blazer simples de mangas três quartos, fui com o cabelo todo despenteado e sai em busca de um táxi assim toda desarrumada.

ROUPA DA BELLA

Graças às forças divinas conspirando a meu favor consegui um taxi rápido e pedi para ele seguir rápido para a Starbucks mais próxima, desci e comprei o café da manhã do meu chefe e o meu também, ou eu iria desmaiar no meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Consegui chegar a Cullen's Economy as sete em ponto subi até a minha sala que era uma extensão da de Edward, ou seja, para entrar na dele deveria passar pela minha, primeiro.

Peguei as chaves, abri a porta e arrumei tudo como deveria o Jornal, o café os e-mails.. espero não ter esquecido de nada. Eu não sei da onde vinha esse meu medo incrível de não fazer nada de errado. Não era por ter medo do que o Edward poderia fazer comigo eu adoraria que ele fizesse o que quiser de mim... meu medo era de decepcioná-lo de alguma forma.

Enquanto ainda estava navegando em meus pensamentos, ouvi um pigarro e olhei para traz e vi Edward ali parado, meu mais novo chefe com um dos seus ternos que eu chutaria sendo um Armani.

ROUPA DO EDWARD

Meu coração parou com a visão, ele era muito gostoso! Meus olhos o acompanharam até a sua mesa, onde ele se sentou e conferiu para ver se eu tinha feito tudo certo. Um sorriso de lado brotou em seus lábios, era como se um mestre estivesse orgulhoso de sua cadela... me senti muito bem e para guardar toda felicidade só para mim me virei em direção a porta e antes de abri-la...

- Isabella. – aquele tom não era nada orgulhoso, eu tinha feito algo errado! – Eu especifiquei suas vestimentas de trabalho como saias ou vestidos Srta. Swan. Calça não faz parte do seu uniforme. Espero que se lembre disso quando for se vestir.

- Si Sim senhor Cullen, me desculpe. – eu disse gaguejando olhando para o chão sem me virar para ele ainda.

- Me chame de Edward, Isabella. Agora saia daqui, tem muito o que fazer quero meus documentos revisados até as 2 p. m.

Sai rapidamente da sala dele e GELEI, seria possível o meu sonho ter alguma relação com a realidade isso com certeza eu não sei. Mas tratei de revisar os documentos logo, por mais que uma parte de mim desejasse o "castigo" que viria caso eu não terminasse.

Pedi o almoço de Edward e o meu, porém eu não comi, sabendo que deveria terminar logo com esses papeis. Eram 1:40 e eu havia terminado, resolvi então leva-los logo para o meu chefe, sabe mostrar eficiência...

Bati na porta levemente e ouvi um chamado.

- Entre Bella. – ele estava me chamando pelo apelido pela primeira vez! Parte de mim ficou alegre por ele estar mais calmo e menos decepcionado, mas parte de mim queria ouvir a voz grossa e aveludada me chamando de "Isabella".

- Aqui estão seus documentos revisados Sr. Cullen. – eu disse colocando os papeis sobre a mesa, exatamente como no sonho da noite passada.

- Obrigado Bella, e eu preciso te pedir algo, quarta feira tenho um coquetel de um cliente. Quero que venha comigo. – disse olhando para o computador sem me dar atenção.

- Sim Senhor, como desejar. – Bella pare de tratar ele como seu Mestre, ele é apenas seu chefe. Mas pareceu que ele gostou de como me referi a ele e olhou para mim com (?) desejo (?). Não Bella, você esta ficando completamente louca!

- Hoje iremos sair, _**eu e você**_, mais cedo e iremos à loja de Alice escolher algo para você. O cliente é muito importante quero que esteja elegante. – agora ele estava olhando em meus olhos e isso pareceu me incomodar, não tinha o costume de olhar nos olhos, sempre mantinha minha cabeça baixa para tudo.

- Sim Senhor, se me der licença, preciso almoçar. – disse, agora sim, me retirando da sala dele.

O resto do dia pareceu seguir tranquilo, exceto pela minha calcinha molhada só de olhar para o meu chefinho... Eram exatamente 5 p.m. e eu já havia arrumado minhas coisas. Ele saiu da sala com o paletó nos braços e a gravata um pouco frouxa e fomos direto para o estacionamento sem trocar uma palavra se quer.

Quando chegamos do lado do elegante volvo prata, Edward abriu a porta para mim como um cavalheiro, e seguimos para o shopping.

- Escolha o que quiser não se preocupe com o preço, já disse como a festa é importante. Também quero que marque salão para você a partir das 4 p.m. da quarta feira. E pegue meu terno na tinturaria. – ele disse tudo muito rápido em um sinal de teste para ver se eu o acompanhava.

Posso ser uma submissa, mas de boba eu não tenho nada. Já estava com o tablete (que era minha agenda agora) anotando tudo que deveria fazer e consequentemente fazendo reserva no salão pela internet.

- Tudo arrumado senhor. – eu disse e ele reprimiu um sorriso, da ultima vez que ele se orgulhara de mais acabei o decepcionando depois.

Entramos na loja de Alice e nenhuma das atendentes mesquinhas veio nos atender, ao invés disso veio um cara com a maior pinta de gay, mas que não era tão afetado. Ele me mostrou vários modelos e Edward parecia bem interessado no que eu iria vestir. Ele dava pitaco em qualquer modelo que o educado atendente me trazia. Por fim o que ele escolheu valorizava todas as curvas e contornos do meu corpo, não me senti muito a vontade, mas era trabalho e ele era o chefe, e quem estava pagando.

- Vá experimentar, quero ver como vai ficar, apesar de saber que ficará perfeito. – Ele disse em seu melhor tom galanteador que quase me fez cair para traz. Entrei rapidamente no provador e vesti o belo vestido com a ajuda do atendente gay.

Quando sai do provador, sorridente, esperando que o meu chefe gostoso estivesse lá para me elogiar novamente, eu me deparo com uma cena grotesca. Uma morena de pele branca mais ou menos 1.70, rindo com Edward e se esfregando nele como uma cachorra.

Queria gritar para ela que a cadela dele era eu. Mas eu não podia até porque, eu não era a submissa de Edward, e ele muito menos um Dominador. Engoli a raiva que tinha um gosto estranho como ciúmes ou inveja.

Decidi então que iria até lá.

Capítulo 5 – Explicações e... o outro Dom.

Pov Bella

Depois de muito pensar – foram só cinco minutos – eu decidi que iria até com toda a classe que o vestido que eu estava usando merecia. Lentamente fui até onde o Edward e a morena estavam rindo, até demais, e ela só faltou tirar a roupa pra ele por que né...

Delicadamente, eu cheguei ao lado de Edward e reconheci a puta! Tinha que ser ela de novo né?! Nada menos que Leah Clearwater! Ela foi... bem digamos minha "irmã de coleira", foi por ela que meu antigo dono, Jacob Black, me deixou. Eu nunca gostei de ter irmãs com quem eu deveria dividir minha coleira e minha atenção, mas isso não estava nos meus limites então não era algo que eu podia exigir.

A filha de uma égua me olhou descaradamente com aquele sorriso de deboche e superioridade dela quando eu cheguei por traz de Edward. Esse que percebeu a minha presença depois.

- Leah – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Esquecendo-me totalmente do fato de que ela poderia contar meu segredo para Edward a qualquer momento.

- Isabella – ela disse com desdém, o que chamou a atenção de Edward.

- Se conhecem? – ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo e demorando, um tempo quase que perceptível, na fenda do vestido que mostrava minhas pernas e claro, no decote. Ele tinha escolhido o modelo perfeito se ele queria que eu seduzisse alguém. Bom eu queria seduzir ELE.

Nessa hora eu me apressei em responder ou ela poderia dizer algo desagradável que eu teria que explicar para Edward depois e ele com toda certeza iria me demitir.

- Fomos colegas de... trabalho. – eu disse e ela entendendo que Edward não sabia sobre mim deu um sorriso falso e amarelo. Mulherzinha nojenta.

- É, literalmente colegas. – ela disse e voltou a se esfregar em Edward como se fosse sua cadela pedindo por carinho. – Edward, ligue para o Jake para marcarmos aquela... reunião então! – ela disse e eu engoli em seco.

Ela

Jacob

Reunião?

COM EDWARD?!

Eu gelei, não seria possível que... não! Deve ser alguma coisa de negócios, eu só não sei como a VACA da Leah conhecia o Edward e nem o porquê dela estar se metendo nos negócios de Edward e Jacob. Eu saberia logo sobre essa tal reunião afinal eu cuido da agenda do Sr. Edward Cullen, seja ela pessoal ou profissional. Coitado era inteligente, mas não fazia nada sozinho. Ri sozinha e os dois me olharam curiosos.

Na verdade, Edward me olhou como se meu decote fosse água no deserto, me arrisco a dizer que ele estava até salivando. A sensação de me sentir poderosa era nova para mim, mas eu estava gostando. E a puta do lado dele me olhou com nojo. Ai se eu pego aquela lá sozinha, mas afinal eu estava assim por que Leah tinha me roubado o Dono Jake, ou por que ela estava se esfregando em Edward? Preferi concordar com a primeira opção seria horrível saber que estava sentindo algo parecido com ciúmes de Edward.

Por algum motivo –deve ser por que eu estava divagando sobre Edward- que eu perdi a morena de vestido curtérrimo ir embora. O que foi bom, por que eu já estava a ponto de voar no cabelo dela se ela se atrevesse a dar mais um "beijinho" no rosto do ruivo ao meu lado.

- Isabella, eu estou falando com você e já disse que odeio esperar por respostas. – O Edward mandão – sexy – estava de volta e eu estava gostando disso, mas apesar de não ter ouvido o que ele falou apenas abaixei a cabeça e murmurei um "sim senhor" muito baixo. Mas eu fiquei mais arrepiada quando ele passou por mim e sussurrou perto do meu ouvido em um gesto nada profissional.

- Não precisa falar baixo comigo querida, apenas com respeito Srta. Swan. – sua voz rouca era tinha tom de comando e ao mesmo tempo era carinhosa (?). Às vezes eu só estava tão louca com a possibilidade remota, na minha cabeça, de Edward ser um Dominador que para tudo que ele falava eu relacionava com o BDSM. – O vestido ficou perfeito, vamos levar, agora tire tenho que te levar para casa.

Desta ultima vez ele foi grosso e mesmo assim ainda me deixa com a calcinha molhada. Filho da puta gostoso. Vendo Edward se afastar de costas deu para perceber o quanto másculo ele era ainda mais de costas, e de terno. A calça um pouco apertada nas coxas evidenciava sua bunda redondinha. (N/a: Eu tenho tara por bundas kkk' e o Robert tem uma... okay parey)

Corri para o provador, para tirar o vestido, antes que o carrasco Cullen chegasse e me visse assim. Enquanto estava vestindo a calça e ainda de sutiã. Ele bateu na porta do provador e meu coração quase voou pela boca quando ele ameaçou abri-la.

- Isabella? – ele disse naquele tom frio de quem não estava nem ai para minha pessoa.

- Já estou saindo Senhor Cullen. – Eu disse em alto e bom som para que ele não precisasse abrir a porta e me pegar naquela situação constrangedora!

Logo depois que saímos da loja da Irmã de Edward – e nenhuma vendedora loira morango se atreveu a dirigir a palavra a mim – ele me levou até em casa em um silencio relativamente confortável. Eu fiquei terminando de marcar meus horários no salão – também especificado por Edward – no meu IPad e calmamente comecei a cantarolar algo como "The time of my life" e rapidamente vi de canto de olho Edward ligar o rádio. Certeza que aquilo era um pedido mudo para eu parar de cantar, nossa minha voz era tão horrível assim?! Continuei de cabeça abaixada e parei de emitir qualquer som que fosse.

Logo chegamos à porta do meu prédio, o céu estava cinza quase anoitecendo, peguei a sacola com o vestido e estava preparada para agradecer Edward pelo vestido e carona quando este abriu a boca primeiro.

- Dá próxima vez irá sozinha, já sabe meu gosto para vestidos sociais. – ele disse seco com o olhar fixo em meus olhos. Aquilo me dava arrepios e me fazia abaixar a cabeça por puro instinto.

- Ok, Sr. Cullen. – Eu disse e mais uma vez comecei a abrir a porta e me virei para ele toquei seu braço de leve para char sua atenção que agora estava voltada no volante. – Obrigada pela carona Sr. Cullen.

- Tenha uma boa noite Srta. Swan. – Eu odiava quando ele me chamava assim, parecia que o relacionamento amigável "patrão – empregada" havia regredido centenas de anos. Mas deixei passar e fui andando até a portaria onde abri a porta com a minha chave e dei de cara com Emmett saindo. Até então ainda não havia ouvido o motor do volvo de Edward ser ligado.

- Em! – Eu gritei indo abraçar o meu melhor amigo. Ele me abraçou muito forte como sempre – Emmett eu preciso de ar! – quando eu disse isso ele me soltou.

- Hey Belinha! Cedo em casa. Desculpa não ter ido trabalhar hoje e não te ajudar no seu primeiro dia lá, mas é meu dia de folga. – ele disse olhando para traz de mim e percebendo que seu irmão ainda estava com o carro parado ali.

- Tudo bem Emmett! Seu irmão me deu uma carona. – Ele pareceu surpreso, me deu outro abraço e foi saindo.

- Tchau Belinha! Até amanhã. – Ele disse e saiu, eu continuei meu caminho para dentro do prédio sem olhar para traz. Não queria ver o –maravilhoso- rosto do meu chefe outra vez por hoje. O que eu tive bastou para mais um sonho, desta vez acordada e dentro do elevador, eu com certeza deveria parar de ter fantasias com Edward ou iria ficar pouco tempo nesse emprego.

- Hey Rose! – eu gritei abrindo a porta. Ela estava sentada no sofá com o computador na mão.

- Bells, chegou cedo. – Ela disse e olhou para a sacola em minhas mãos. – Mais uma sacola da boutique cara da Alice, Bella que tipo de serviço você anda fazendo pro Cullen mais velho? – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Edward vai ter um coquetel importante amanhã, e eu tenho que ir bem arrumada e ele fez o favor de comprar um vestido decente porque ele deve saber que uma pé rapada feito eu não devo ter nada a altura. – eu disse indo para o quarto e ela foi atrás de mim.

- O Edward? Favor?! Bella ele não é o tipo de cara que sai fazendo favor por ai. – ela disse sentando na cama enquanto eu tirava meus sapatos e ia arrumando a roupa de amanhã caso eu acordasse atrasada.

- Rose, larga a mão ele nem foi tão carrasco assim até agora. – Eu menti para que ela não ficasse preocupada. Rose era do tipo que ficava preocupada com qualquer coisa sobre mim. Ela se sentia responsável desde que me conheceu.

- Bella, não quero que seja infeliz, você estudou! Não precisa ser a babá desse homem!- Ela se exaltou um pouco, mas eu não liguei. E fui direto para o banheiro.

- Eu estou bem, eu juro Rose! – eu disse e ouvi os passos apressados dela saindo do meu quarto.

Rosalie era meio super protetora quando se tratava de mim. Por ser mais velha e ter me encontrado em uma situação não muito boa ela sempre se sentiu minha mãe. Rose era 3 anos mais velha que eu e me encontrou com 15 anos de idade quando eu tentei fugir de um orfanato depois que meu irmão mais velho foi adotado. Ela morava sozinha e me "adotou", quando fiz 18 anos consegui na justiça meus documentos, afinal uma órfã para eles era apenas mais uma no sistema e com 18 anos eles estavam livres dela.

Sai do banho e comi uma lasanha que provavelmente o Emmett que havia feito, porque Rosalie não sabia cozinhar. Eu comi e subi para o quarto, passei e dei boa noite para Rose que ainda estava com a cara virada para mim. Dormi feito um anjinho desta vez sem sonhos picantes o que era um alivio. De certo modo eu continuava a me imaginar com Edward cada vez que eu entrava no meu closet e via meus acessórios.

A terça-feira correu perfeitamente bem. Eu vesti a roupa certa e fiz tudo milimétricamente como ele pediu, tão perfeito que logo depois do almoço ele estava dando pequenos sorrisos tortos para mim, o que não era muito, mas vindo do homem de ferro. Não conversamos nada a não ser trabalho, ele também não falou "mole" comigo ou algo do gênero, mas estando naquelas posições de servir a ele, mesmo que não fosse sexualmente, me deixava bem.

À noite Rose já estava falando comigo toda animada, Emmett havia convidado ela para o mesmo coquetel que eu iria ao dia seguinte. E foi um parto para eu explicar a ela que eu iria a trabalho e que nós não poderíamos dançar feito loucas como fazíamos quando íamos àquelas boates legais. Eu iria mostrar ao Sr. Cullen como eu era profissional.

Finalmente a quarta-feira chegou e com ela o meu nervoso com o tal coquetel. Eu não estava entendo, mas eu acordei disposta e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. Tomei um longo banho pela manha e coloquei minha roupa de "uniforme" conforme o meu chefinho havia pedido.

Estava tão animada que até me arrumei muito bem.

ROUPA DE TRABALHO DA BELLA

Cheguei ao escritório e fiz tudo com os conformes, e acidentalmente, quando eu fui abrir os e-mails de Edward eu vi um email de Jacob Black, o que será que eles tinham juntos que eu não sabia? Resolvi dar uma olhada, mesmo sendo antiético.

Mas quando ia clicar o bendito Cullen apareceu na porta com um terno cinza que ressaltava a cor dos cabelos dele... e nossa que cabelos. Como eu tinha vontade de pegar naqueles cabelos e beijar aquela boca. FOCO BELLA.

- Algum problema Srta. Swan? – ele disse com uma voz grave e dura que me arrepiou. Ajeitei-me e abaixei a cabeça indo para minha mesa.

- Não Sr. Cullen. Bom Dia. – eu disse me sentando e vendo-o ir até a mesa dele.

- Bom dia Isabella. – ele disse serio, porém me deu um leve sorriso. – Quero apenas que você pegue meu terno na tinturaria e leve em casa. De resto pode ficar aqui.

- Seu terno - olhei no relógio para verificar a hora que eu mandei que entregassem o terno na casa de Edward. – Há essa hora, esta nas mãos da diarista na sua casa Sr. Cullen.

- Muito bem Isabella. Tudo marcado no salão?

- Sim senhor. – disse desta vez olhando em seus olhos, me sentindo orgulhosa por ter feito tudo certo.

- Passo para te pegar as oito. Em ponto. – ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O resto do dia passou sem Edward e eu trocarmos uma palavra se quer o clima estava estranho. Muito mesmo! Principalmente quando eu fui me abaixar para procurar pastas no arquivo que ficava do lado da minha mesa, eu senti o olhar dele me queimar e logo quando eu me levantei olhei de esguio para ele que estava olhando para o computador com o maxilar trincado.

OITO HORAS!

EU ESTAVA PRONTA DESDE AS 7:30!

E NERVOSA!

Nem dez segundos depois de dar 8 horas o volvo de Edward parou bem na frente do prédio e eu já estava na portaria esperando. Meu nervosismo era tanto que eu não peguei bolsa nem nada, fui simples, ou eu achava que estava assim.

Entre no carro prata e subitamente cruzei as pernas me esquecendo totalmente da baita fenda no vestido. Só fui me tocar quando o olhar de Edward parou ali e foi vagarosa – e dolorosamente – subindo até chegar nos meus olhos. Eu pigarrei para disfarçar e ele ligou o carro.

- Boa noite Srta. Swan.

- Boa noite Sr. Cullen.

Foi tudo o que dissemos durante o caminho. Estava tudo indo perfeitamente bem. Edward deixou o carro com um manobrista e pegou o meu braço de forma que eu fosse sua acompanhante na entrada da festa. E antes de adentrarmos ao luxuoso local ele mais uma vez aproximou a boca do meu ouvido me causando arrepios e disse:

- Você vai ficar caladinha até que eu diga alguma coisa ou mande você falar entendido? – a voz rouca me entorpeceu e nem se eu quisesse eu diria alguma coisa. Apenas assenti e entramos juntos. – A propósito, você está divinamente linda Isabella. – mais uma vez a voz rouca no meu ouvido. Queria gritar e agradecer, mas eu não devia. Permaneci calada, para mim era fácil cumprir uma ordem como aquela já que eu já havia cumprido ordens muito piores.

E para comprovar isso, meus medos se tornaram realidade quando eu entrei na festa, quem estava lá ao fundo com um copo de whisky na mão, e que quando me viu quase engasgou.

Jacob Black.

Capítulo 5 – Desastres

Meus pés pararam de súbito, meu corpo todo tencionou e eu comecei a suar como em uma sauna. Isso tudo em menos de um minuto em que estava parada na porta do enorme salão. Jacob estava lá, e a vaca da Leah também, e eles poderiam arruinar o melhor trabalho da minha vida com apenas algumas palavras venenosas, e pura e simplesmente por diversão.

Uma parte de mim, e eu não sabia o quando ela me dominava (N/a: ok, só um pouquinho de Twilight...), dizia que não era somente pelo gordo salário ou pela enorme oportunidade de estar trabalhando com Edward Cullen, mas sim por ele mesmo. O corpo que se ajustava perfeitamente nos ternos italianos, a expressão rígida, voz grossa e penetrante. Seu jeito autoritariamente protetor, eu diria, e principalmente seu olhar que me fazia abaixar a cabeça de pronto, realmente eram qualidades irresistíveis para uma submissa.

E isso era realmente um ponto preocupante não só pelo fato de que Jacob me conhecia e podia me expor até o ultimo fio de cabelo para Edward, o que acabaria com a minha reputação e com as remotas chances de fazer de Edward um dominador, e trazê-lo para o mundo BDSM, apesar de o meu subconsciente ter uma vasta suspeita de que ele já fazia parte. Mas também por aquilo que eu não chamaria de ciúmes – não ainda – mas apenas senso de propriedade. Algo errado para uma submissa, eu sei, afinal ela é a propriedade de seu dono não tem direito algum de exigir exclusividade por parte de seu mestre. E eu particularmente nunca fui assim, até ver o jeito em que Leah tocava em Edward.

Ah, Edward esse era o motivo pelo qual minha mente se tornava algo inexplicável. Passei anos como submissa de Jacob e jamais soube da existência de uma amizade ou mesmo remoto conhecimento mutuo entre Edward e Jacob. O que era algo relativamente estranho já que eu era para Jacob o seu "trofelzinho" e ele gostava muito de me exibir em festas de gala como estas, para seus amigos e principalmente para os inimigos.

-Isabella! – eu podia ter ouvido Edward me chamar algumas vezes durante meus devaneios, mas eu não o ouvia realmente. Até ele usar esse tom autoritário, outra vez irresistível a minha alma submissa, e isso me fez voltar à realidade como se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Você esta bem? – ele disse em seu mesmo tom frio, que agora tinha um toque de urgência e preocupação quase imperceptíveis.

- Sim, eu... me desculpe Sr. Cullen. – foi quase automático, depois da minha frase abaixei a cabeça. Senti Edward soltar um pequeno rosnado e logo sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ele me puxou pela cintura e eu mantive minha cabeça no lugar, adentrando ao salão. Mas paramos de novo, desta vez eu não via Jacob, era apenas Edward nos parando por algum canto do enorme espaço.

- Por mais que eu aprecie muito você de cabeça baixa assim tão... como posso me expressar... seguidora dos meus passos, esta noite eu quero que você fique de cabeça erguida. Não prive o mundo de uma beleza como a sua. – eu levantei a cabeça sutilmente para encarar seus olhos, divido muito que ele não tenha percebido que meu coração alterou o batimento em segundos. De qualquer forma eu obedeceria, apesar de que minha vontade era enterrá-la no chão, já que saberia que seria humilhada por Jake nas próximas horas, e eu poderia afirmar com certeza de que não seria um tipo de humilhação legal.

- Sim senhor. – eu disse dando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Isabella, seu sorriso pode iluminar o local, mas eu prefiro que ele seja dado apenas para mim. – mais uma vez ele sussurrou, aquela voz maldita me deixou toda molhada de novo.

E assim com a mão possessivamente em minha cintura, Edward me guiou para uma mesa vazia alegando que os seus irmãos chegariam mais tarde um pouco. Afinal eu sabia o quanto Rosalie demorava em se arrumar e Emm teria que espera-la e Alice, bom esta deveria, com certeza demorar séculos.

Quando iriamos sair para cumprimentar as pessoas importantes do evento, um garçom apareceu em nossa frente e ofereceu uma taça de champanhe que eu aceitei com um sorriso, e Edward pegou um copo de whisky e ficou carrancudo enquanto o garçom ainda me encarava, o que me deixava realmente como um pimentão.

- Você já pode se retirar. – Edward foi curto e grosso com o garçom que permanecia me encarando, o que já estava ficando desconfortável. Porem quando ele ouviu o rosnado de Edward saiu rapidamente dali. Dando-me a vista do meu maior pesadelo.

Jacob veio caminhando lentamente com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Ah como eu o odiava... principalmente quando a piranha surgiu no meu campo de visão ao seu lado, sorrindo e olhando para o _meu_ Edward, ops, para o Edward, _**meu**_ chefe.

- Cullen! Quanto tempo irmão. – Ele chegou todo de intimidades com Edward ainda me olhando como se me chantageasse, claro que a bitch contou para ele do incidente da loja.

Edward não estava muito a vontade com Jacob por perto, tanto que me apertou mais contra seu corpo como se me protegesse.

- Black, não somos irmãos. – ele disse seco, simples e isso cortou muito do barato de Jacob, mas ele ainda tinha o meu segredo na manga. Eu tremia e acho que Edward percebeu isso pois me olhou como se fizesse uma pergunta muda. Então voltou-se para o moreno a nossa frente.– Mas então como vai Jacob? Leah. – Edward disse cortês, mas a puta (n/a: sim a Bella tem milhões de formas de xingar a Leah) já veio querendo abraça-lo e dar dois beijinhos no rosto do meu ruivo, que para minha total felicidade a afastou rapidamente.

- Edward! – a voz estridente ecoou pelo salão.

- Muito bem Edward, e você, nova parceira? – Jacob parecia se divertir com a confusão que provocava em Edward e em mim a cada segundo.

- Você a conhece, Isabella, Leah disse que já trabalharam juntos. Apesar de isso não estar em sua ficha de recomendação. - tremi mais uma vez.

- Boa noite, Sr. Black, Leah. – eu me limitei a isso enquanto Jacob ainda me olhava e Leah tentava ser sexy para o Edward.

- Oh! Stra. Swan, não é mesmo?! Agora eu me lembro, muito educada e... obediente. – ele pegou minha mão direita e depositou um beijo nojento ali enquanto me dava uma piscadela que quase me deu vontade de vomitar.

- Sim, ela é minha assistente pessoal agora. – Edward cuspiu a palavra "Minha" para Jake, do jeito que ele falou me sentir propriedade dele me fez um calor subir e meu rubor voltou a pele.

- Com licença eu preciso ir ao toalete, disse saindo rapidamente dali antes que algo acontecesse. Se fosse para Edward descobrir que fosse longe de mim, ou eu não teria uma explicação para nada do que Jacob provavelmente estava lhe contando durante o caminho que eu fazia até o banheiro.

Eu pensava em muitas coisas e coisas que eu poderia dizer a Edward como forma de explicação, mas nada coerente me vinha à cabeça. Afinal o que eu iria dizer?! _"Sr. Cullen, eu sou sadomasoquista, mas relaxa eu só levo umas palmadas na bunda nada que interfira na reputação da sua empresa."_

Eu respirei fundo e sai do banheiro que estava vazio e fui em direção a mesa em que estávamos sentados. Jacob já não estava mais lá, nem Edward o que era perigoso, muito perigoso. Eu vi o cabelo loiro de Rose ao longe ao lado de Emmett e fui à direção deles. Por um instante pude sentir o cheiro inebriante que fez minha cabeça girar, fechei os olhos para apreciar o aroma do perfume de Edward.

_Mas antes de conseguir chegar ao meio do salão eu fui puxada para um canto escuro que ficava atrás dos banheiros. Aquele cheiro era inconfundível, meu corpo se entorpeceu e der repente eu parecia gelatina em seus braços. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu não pude raciocinar, de uma hora para outra eu estava com as costas apoiadas no peito forte de Edward e uma de suas mãos estava em volta da minha cintura apertando com força e a outra estava no meu pescoço. _

_Minha mente não pensava o porquê nem como eu havia parado ali, eu só sei que estava me sentindo muito bem como se estivesse em casa. Como se o corpo de Edward fosse meu lar. Sua respiração estava na minha orelha e eu podia senti-lo nervoso. _

_-Não quero ouvir lamurias muito menos tentativas de explicações do porque a senhorita mentiu para mim. Vamos sair aqui por traz, AGORA. – sua voz era cortante e eu não estava entendendo exatamente o porquê. Minha mente parecia um vácuo total._

_A mão de Edward soltou no meu pescoço, mas uma ainda permanecia na minha cintura. Minha respiração estava acelerada e eu ainda estava tomada pelo susto, sinceramente eu ainda não sei como consigo descrever cada toque e cada emoção que senti naquela hora. _

Abri os olhos novamente frustrada, porque graças a minha imaginação eu estava molhada de novo e porra parecia tão real que eu até estava sentindo o corpo de Edward atrás do meu. Virei-me só para garantir que a minha imaginação estava errada de novo. Engano meu, ele realmente estava lá e me impediu de virar o corpo. Agora isso era real.

Afastou meu cabelo com a mão direita e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido, agora era algo que eu poderia afirmar ser real, minha boca estava entreaberta e eu respirava com dificuldade. Afinal era algo completamente estranho o seu chefe estar cheirando seu pescoço. Além de excitante. Eu queria Edward meu corpo o queria, mas seria difícil eu apenas fazer sexo com ele, afinal ele me acharia uma louca por ser quem eu sou. _"Isabella, você já esta pensando na hipótese de ir para cama com o seu chefe, você é uma louca."_- malhou a minha consciência.

- Jamais tenha vergonha de quem você é, minha menina. – parecia que ele tinha ouvido meus pensamentos, meu corpo todo tencionou e ele pareceu perceber isso. – Não se preocupe você não esta em encrenca. Pelo menos não por hora. – eu estava tremendo de medo ou por antecipação e ansiedade, bom disso eu não sabia.

O que ele queria dizer com essas palavras? O mundo parecia estar desabando na minha cabeça e eu estava realmente torcendo para que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Mais um dos meus sonhos molhados com Edward. Mas a minha parte profissional resolveu perguntar o que estava havendo.

- Senhor Cullen, mas o que... – ele não me deixou terminar, desta vez apertando com força seus braços em meu corpo.

- Eu ainda, não estou tão nervoso querida, então vá até a mesa pegue sua bolsa e se despesa de todos e diga que esta indisposta e que eu a levarei para casa. – Como uma boneca em suas mãos ele me empurrou levemente para frente. Estar longe de seu corpo me deixou ligeiramente triste, mas parte de mim estava ansiosa demais, e sem entender absolutamente nada.

Não me lembro de como, mas eu parecia um robô me despedindo de todos automaticamente, realmente minha mente estava em um lugar obscuro e não identificado. Eu não sabia que direção tomar quando eu voltava para o canto escuro desejando que Edward ainda estivesse lá e eu não estivesse sonhando tudo isso.

Ele estava, era como um alivio e ao mesmo tempo eu estava tensa de novo. Eu não vi mais Jacob muito menos Leah, o que me deixava mais nervosa, o que havia acontecido entre ele e Edward?

Edward abriu a porta do carro que magicamente estava parado na porta dos fundos. Eu entre e ele logo entrou no banco do motorista, eu estava preparada para pegar o cinto, mas ele me impediu. E passou o cinto pelo meu corpo esbarrando -acidentalmente- no meu peito. O que o deixou animado e entumecido. Um arrepio tomou o meu corpo quando ele cheirou meu pescoço novamente.

- O seu cheiro é incrível. – ele sorriu torto e ligou o carro o percurso foi silencioso. Não era um silêncio confortável para mim, mas Edward parecia muito bem com isso. Eu realmente achei que estávamos indo para a casa dele, mas quando ele tomou o caminho para minha casa uma decepção horrível tomou conta de mim. Tudo parecia ter desabado e eu segurei uma lágrima que queria sair por meus olhos. Mas por que eu choraria?! Por não fazer sexo com Edward aquela noite? Não, eu estava chorando pela decepção de ter sido rejeitada.

Ele parou o carro na frente do meu prédio, desceu e abriu a porta para mim. Tudo em silêncio com uma cara pensativa. Eu desci e segui para a portaria, não aguentei e soltei as lágrimas guardadas. Era isso, Jacob havia contado tudo a ele e agora ele estava com vergonha de ter ido comigo a festa e provavelmente no dia seguinte eu receberia uma carta de demissão.

- Escrava. – meu corpo parou. Eu respirei fundo e me belisquei para ver se aquilo era um sonho. Não, eu estava acordada. Deus, eu deveria estar surda, ou ouvindo muito mal. Não era possível nada daquilo estar acontecendo comigo... só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto dele não... – Eu não gosto que me deixem esperando por respostas, e já lhe disse isso. – ele disse naquele tom de comando que minha alma insistia em obedecer. Totalmente inconsciente dos meus atos eu virei apenas minha cabeça.

- Sim, senhor Cullen. – eu disse tentando fazer a voz mais provocante que conseguiria naquele momento de nervosismo.

- Arrume uma muda de roupa, você irá comigo esta noite. – ele disse quase rosnando.

- Sim, senhor. – aquilo era um jogo, e eu estava entrando nele. Subi rapidamente pelas escadas mesmo e abri a porta com dificuldade.

Edward era um Dom, agora eu poderia ter certeza. Quais eram as chances de isso acontecer? Mínimas mas estavam acontecendo e eu deveria aproveitar ao máximo. Apesar de estar nervosa como uma cadelinha eu estava confiança da minha capacidade. Esta noite Edward iria conhecer a melhor escrava que ele já jogou.

Arrumei uma muda de roupa simples, não sabia o que ele iria me mandar vestir, ou não vestir, mas eu o agradaria. Desci as escadas devagar me acalmando para que eu pudesse ter a mente com clareza e não fazer nada de errado.

Cheguei à portaria e ele estava encostado no volvo, era uma cena muito sexy e minhas tentativas de manter a mente sã foram em vão. Mas não cometeria nenhum erro. Novamente ele abriu a porta para mim e pegou minha pequena mala e a nécessaire. O caminho foi longo, isso porque ao primeiro semáforo que paramos Edward levou a mão até a fenda do meu vestido e ficou fazendo caricias na minha pele, eu observei com atenção seus dedos longos. Oh Deus imaginei eles enfiando fundo em mim e me fazendo perder a cabeça, me senti mais molhada do que já estava.

Edward riu da minha reação e levou a mão até a parte interna da minha coxa, eu mantive o controle, mas quando ele tocou sutilmente minha intimidade por cima da calcinha não segurei um gemido.

- Querida, eu não lhe disse para abrir a boca. – ele sendo carinhoso e rustico ao mesmo tempo, poderia eu gozar apenas com palavras porque isso estava prestes a acontecer. Mas o que eu não esperava foi que ao dizer isso Edward pressionou com uma força torturante a meu clitóris. Tortura, castigo essas palavras me vinham à mente.

Não vi quando chegamos até a casa dele, ou devo dizer mansão? Ele abriu a porta para mim deixando tudo para trás, com certeza ele teria alguém para pegar minhas malas depois e sinceramente eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com elas.

Eu não reparei na fachada da casa, não estava com cabeça para isso. Entramos e Edward trancou a porta onde eu fiquei parada esperando por um comando. Ele tirou seu paletó ficando apenas com a camisa branca que marcava todos os seus músculos e a gravata preta, que ele afrouxou.

- De joelhos Isabella, no tapete. – ele mal terminou o comando e eu já estava lá, afinal eu queria impressionar. Ele pegou uma coisa da gaveta em baixo de um pequeno bar onde havia algumas garrafas de whisky, mas eu abaixei a cabeça antes que ele voltasse. – Você não deveria ter mentido para mim! – ele rosnou e eu senti uma chicoteada no meu traseiro.

Algo me dizia que essa noite seria ótima, e eu era apenas uma cadelinha assustada e confiante naquele momento.

Pov Edward  
Nada era pior do que me sentir assim, preso a uma pessoa sem nem ao menos tê-la tocado direito. Se não me bastasse Isabella, tinha muitos outros problemas que exigiam ao máximo minha concentração e minha mente apenas focava naquele par de pernas grossas e brancas. Se tinha algo que realmente me atraia em mulheres (além da submissão, claro) era o tom de pele claro, eu adorava o tom de vermelho que elas ficavam após poucos tapas. E isso me voltava à minha bela assistente de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos penetrantes.

Eu quase me amaldiçoei no primeiro dia de trabalho dela, quando fui deixá-la em casa e a vi abraçando Emmett com força. Como pude sentir ciúmes e quase me corroer por dentro por não poder descer do carro e gritar que ela era minha, por um simples abraço, e no meu irmão. Essa garota estava me deixando louco e isso era um fato consumado.  
James estava me atualizando constantemente dos passos da minha pequena, e isso estava começando a me preocupar. Simplesmente pelo fato de James ser homem, e um Dom, meu companheiro no clube onde freqüentávamos. Isabella era uma perfeita submissa e ele não poderia entrar no meu caminho não agora. Quando estava prestes a retirá-lo da missão Isabella Swan o mesmo veio falar comigo uma conversa que me intrigou bastante.

– Sr. Cullen, podemos conversar? – James disse de um jeito nervoso como jamais o tinha visto antes.

– Diga James. – eu fiz um sinal com a mão para que ele prosseguisse.

– Se me der à liberdade colocarei Victoria na vigilância da Srta. Swan. – sua proposta me deixou intrigado afinal eu havia o chamado ali justamente para lhe pedir isso.

– Por que isso agora James? – eu respondi intrigado como se não fosse do meu agrado que ele deixasse o caso.

– Eu... Sr. Cullen, apenas por motivos pessoais. – o sujeito estava suando já de tanto nervoso.

– James, me diga, aconteceu algo com a Srta. Swan? - eu disse quase rosnando para ele, ai do maldito se tivesse tocado ou deixado alguém tocar em um fio sequer do cabelo de Isabella Swan.

– De maneira alguma, eu apenas, hum, conheço a Srta. Swan de outras épocas. Não seria prudente me deixar no comando de seus passos, já que a mesma pode me reconhecer a qualquer momento. – ele disse desta vez mais calmo e controlado.

– Bom, por mim sem problemas se eu ainda receber todas as noticias sobre ela. – disse voltando minha atenção para o computador. – Pode se retirar James.

E assim ele saiu pela porta sem fazer mais nenhuma pergunta. Mas eu estava cheio delas, uma delas é como James conhecia minha Isabella. Será que ele já havia sido Dom dela?! Não! Impossível, quais eram as chances de Isabella ser uma submissa experiente e já ter pertencido a James? Deus, eu estava delirando já!

Foi assim todo o resto do dia, até comprar vestido com ela eu fui. Quando eu faria isso para alguém que fosse? Além disso encontramos aquela oferecida da Leah, que me deu a entender um leve desentendimento entre as duas, já conhecidas.

Minha obsessão por Isabella era algo difícil de ser explicado, talvez fosse algo além do meu miserável mundo. As declarações de James somadas as atitudes da Srta. Swan e o "trabalho" misterioso que ela fazia para o Black foram me deixando ainda mais confuso. Sim, isso era outra coisa que não me descia, o contato entre a minha morena (n/a: Ed possessivo quem ama o/) e o idiota do Jacob.

Eu e ele fomos colegas de escola, éramos amigos até certa idade quando ele começou a invejar tudo que eu tinha, e isso incluía do meu dinheiro às garotas com quem eu ficava. Confesso não amava nenhuma delas, mas tinha um carinho especial por Jéssica, a última garota que teve um resquício de sentimento por minha parte, já que peguei a mesma dando de quatro para o Jacob em uma festa de um playboy qualquer. As outras garotas que ele pegava eram o que eu chamava de meus "restos", e eu sempre brincava com ele por esse motivo, o que o deixava louco. Mas por um motivo agora isso estava me preocupando.

E agora poucas horas antes de pegar Isabella em sua casa para o coquetel eu estava sentado no sofá bebendo um whisky e divagando sobre minha nova assistente, seus comportamentos sua vida tudo. Se havia alguma chance de Isabella ser uma sub experiente eu não sabia, mas caso ela não fosse eu teria o prazer de treiná-la.

Quando a vi na porta de seu prédio com aquele vestido, ó céus ela estava estonteante. Engoli em seco e abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Meu plano de seduzir Isabella Swan começava ali. O caminho silencioso me fez ter cada fez mais certeza sobre sua submissão. Porém quando chegamos a porta do evento Isabella teve uma crise de choque, ou o que quer que seja isso. Segui seu olhar sutilmente e lá estava ele, Jacob Black.

Ele a deixou nervosa, e isso me parecia cada vez mais um indicio de que ela poderia ter sido a submissa dele. Esse pensamento me fez ferver o sangue e dar um rosnado baixo, ela não perceberia parecia estar presa em sua própria bolha de pensamentos.

Definitivamente eu estava ficando maluco, qualquer coisa me remetia a uma Isabella submissa se arrastando para mim e implorando por prazer. Eu iria botar um fim nisso esta noite, eu poderia perdê-la, digo a secretária, mas se eu não arriscasse jamais saberia. Os fatos que seguiram o começo da noite me pouparam de algumas etapas.

O moreno alto veio nos cumprimentar com sua cadela grudenta, sim, Leah. Ela dava em cima de mim bem debaixo do nariz de seu dono, e o bobo não percebia, mas era muito burro mesmo. Submissa minha não precisa arrastar asa para outros eu dou tudo que ela precisa. E eu daria tudo que Bella precisasse. Ele não podia perder a chance de uma piada, mas logo o cortei, meu humor não estava muito bom para aturar malas como Jacob. Minha vontade era rebocar Isabella dali, percebi o quanto ela se sentia mal perto deles, mas por questões de educação nos os cumprimentamos.

Não pude deixar de notar a cara de nojo da minha assistente quando Jacob a beijou na mão. Cada vez eu sentia mais vontade de tirá-la de perto dele. Mas não foi preciso já que ela pediu licença e correu para o banheiro me deixando com aqueles dois.

– Então Edward quanto tempo está com Isabella? – ele disse de forma irônica como se estivesse falando de um objeto. Mas isso não ficaria assim.

– A Srta. Swan é minha assistente ha uma semana, Jacob. – eu respondi formalmente olhando para os lados para ver se achava Isabella.

– Ah qual é Ed, só por que agora___**você pegou meu resto**___esta todo mordido, quer enganar quem? – ele riu e Leah também. Ele não falaria assim dela, não de Isabella.

– Jacob, se me permite dizer um homem que deixa a melhor mulher que ele pôde ter a seus pés para ficar com isto – apontei com desdém para a morena alta de nariz empinado que estava a seu lado. – realmente não merece Isabella. – me aproximei mais dele e disse em tom baixo - Então se crê tanto que Isabella seja um resto, fique com sua mente limitada enquanto eu me aproveito de cada centímetro da pele branca dela, que fica em um tom de vermelho perfeito com meus tapas. E a boca carnuda que eu, e somente eu, beijo. Isabella me pertence.

Dizendo isso eu sai de perto dele e fui em direção ao toalete feminino de onde Isabella sairia a qualquer momento. Minhas palavras para o Black fizeram meu pau se animar com a remota idéia de ter Isabella para mim. Agora era uma certeza, eu deveria conversar com ela, mas isso aconteceria depois. No momento tudo o que eu queria era que ela me pertencesse.

Eu a vi sair pela porta e fechar os olhos, rapidamente fiquei atrás da pilastra para observá-la. Ela passou alguns minutos ali apenas sentindo algo em sua imaginação, passou a mão no pescoço e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Quando ela voltou a si, balançou a cabeça murmurando algo que eu não pude ouvir e ajeitou o vestido para começar a andar novamente.

Essa era minha deixa.

Aproximei-me dela encaixando meu corpo atrás do seu para que ela pudesse me sentir ali. (n/a: no bom sentido gente... kkkkkk') Afastei seu cabelo com a mão direita levei minha boca ao ouvido dela, agora era à hora de Isabella Swan conhecer Edward Cullen,seu futuro Dono. Sua boca estava entreaberta e ela respirava com dificuldade enquanto eu tentava manter algum pensamento coerente com ela ali em meus braços. Eu comecei a cheirar seu pescoço ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso e excitante. Eu a queria, como queria.

– Jamais tenha vergonha de quem você é, minha menina. – eu disse levemente soprando em seu ouvido, seu corpo todo tencionou e eu percebi isso. Ela me queria. – Não se preocupe você não esta em encrenca. Pelo menos não por hora. – ela estava tremendo de medo, como uma cadelinha assustada. Ah nosso jogo seria divertido e Isabella Swan iria aprender a jamais esconder qualquer coisa de mim.

– Senhor Cullen, mas o que... – eu não me deixei ela terminar, desta vez a apertei contra meu corpo.

– Eu ainda, não estou tão nervoso querida, então vá até a mesa pegue sua bolsa e se despesa de todos e diga que esta indisposta e que eu a levarei para casa. – Como uma boneca em minhas mãos ela me obedecia a empurrei levemente para frente. Ela fez o que eu mandei direitinho. Muito obediente. Meu pau se animou mais do que antes, ele teria que esperar um pouco eu queria brincar um pouco com Isabella.

Eu abri a porta do carro que estava parado na porta dos fundos. Ela entrou rapidamente como se estivesse com vergonha e eu logo entrei no banco do motorista, ela estava se preparando para pegar o cinto, mas eu a impedi. E passei o cinto pelo seu corpo esbarrando -propositalmente- nos seios dela, e que seios, me deram água na boca. E senti os senti intumescidos. Cheirei seu pescoço novamente e ela se arrepiou.

– O seu cheiro é incrível. – eu sorriu torto e liguei o carro o percurso foi silencioso. Era um silêncio confortável para mim, mas Isabella parecia um pouco nervosa com isso. Eu a levei para casa dela, afinal se ela quisesse desistir eu daria essa chance a ela, quando ela viu que tomei o caminho da casa dela uma lágrima caiu por seu rosto. Estaria ela pensando que eu estava a rejeitando?

Eu parei o carro na frente de seu prédio, desci e abri a porta para ela. Eu fiquei pensativo, afinal não queria fazer ela sofrer. Ah Edward como se você se importasse com alguém. Ela desceu e seguiu para a portaria, ouvi um murmúrio de choro. Era minha hora de agir.

– Escrava. – eu disse e seu corpo parou. Ela respirou fundo e se remexeu confusa, eu sabia disso, mas não estava com muita paciência.– Eu não gosto que me deixem esperando por respostas, e já lhe disse isso. – eu disse no meu melhor tom de comando que eu sabia que ela não iria resistir em obedecer. Nisso ela virou sua cabeça para me encarar.

– Sim, senhor Cullen. – ela disse em uma voz provocante que conseguiu deixar meu pau mais animado, quase pulando para fora da calça. Tentei manter a postura dura, era fácil eu estava acostumado.

– Arrume uma muda de roupa, você irá comigo esta noite. – eu disse quase rosnando. Minha experiência não funcionava com Isabella.

– Sim, senhor. – bandida estava entrando no jogo. Isabella Swan você não perde por esperar, essa noite você conhecerá meu chicote.

Ela voltou à portaria e eu estava encostado no volvo. Ela parecia nervosa e com medo, mas confiante acima de tudo. Novamente abri a porta para ela e peguei sua pequena mala e a nécessaire. O caminho foi longo, aproveitei o primeiro semáforo que paramos e levei a mão até a fenda do seu vestido e fiquei fazendo caricias na minha pele, e que pele macia, me dava vontade de passar minha boca toda por ela. Ela tencionou e eu senti que ela estava pra lá de excitada.

Ri de sua reação e levei a mão até a parte interna de sua coxa, ela bem que tentou manter o controle, mas quando toquei sutilmente sua intimidade por cima da calcinha ela não segurou um gemido. Humm deliciosa, mas eu não poderia perder o controle sobre ela

– Querida, eu não lhe disse para abrir a boca. – eu disse sendo carinhoso e rústico ao mesmo tempo, ela estava divagando sobre algo, mas não esperava foi que ao dizer isso eu pressionei com força seu clitóris. Tortura, castigo essas palavras me vinham à mente.

Não vi quando chegamos em casa. Eu abri a porta para ela deixando suas malas para trás, depois eu pegaria.

Entramos e eu tranquei a porta onde ela ficou parada esperando por um comando. Eu tirei meu paletó ficando apenas com a camisa branca e a gravata preta, que eu afrouxei.

– De joelhos Isabella, no tapete. – eu mal terminei o comando e ela já estava lá, como uma cadelinha querendo impressionar, deliciosa. Eu peguei um chicote da gaveta em baixo de um pequeno bar onde eu guardava algumas garrafas de whisky, e voltei para ela. – Você não deveria ter mentido para mim! – eu rosnei e chicoteei seu traseiro.

– Vou fazer algumas perguntas e você irá respondê-las, com o devido respeito, e depois iremos brincar. – ela assentiu e continuou calada. – Boa menina, agora me diga por que mentiu para mim? – mais uma chicoteada.

– Eu.. eu.. eu – ela não sabia se explicar, e eu fiquei deliciado com o medo e a confusão dela. E dei mais uma chicoteada. – Eu achei que o senhor pudesse não me contratar.

– Hum... você não tem o direito de achar nada. – mais uma chicoteada. - Isabella... há quanto tempo é submissa? – mais uma chicoteada.

– Seis anos, senhor. – Seis anos... porra quantos homens tocaram nela, na MINHA garota. – Você demorou muito para aparecer na minha vida pet. – mais uma chicoteada.

– Chega de perguntas, amanha esclarecemos melhor as minhas duvidas. Levante-se. – eu já na estava me agüentando de tesão, queria vê-la nua logo. Ela fez o que eu mandei. – vamos para o quarto, me siga. – a levei para meu quarto tomando cuidado para não tocá-la ou teríamos um grande problema.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e eu sentei na poltrona.

– Tire minhas roupas cadela, agora. – eu disse e ela rápida e habilidosamente abriu todos os botões da minha camisa e a retirou. Sentir suas pequenas mãos me tocando era incrível de mais.

Ela desabotoou minha calça e a retirou junto com a boxer o que fez meu pau pular e apontar para cima, eu estava muito duro. Ela segurou meu pau com as mãos quando iria colocá-lo na boca eu a impedi, dando lhe um tapa na face direita.

– Eu não mandei que você fizesse isso. – eu gritei e ela se ajoelhou de cabeça baixa.- levante-se! – ela prontamente fez o que eu mandei. – tire suas roupas.

Ela fez isso e porra, que corpo! Eu fiquei até tonto. Aqueles seios não muito grandes, mas que eu tinha certeza que ficariam ótimos em minha boca. A bunda redonda e levemente arrebitadinha. Mas o pior foi quando meu olhar subiu de suas pernas torneadas para sua bucetinhas raspadinha, aquilo foi o fim.

– Isabella, apóie-se na cama, com a cabeça lá, coloque as mãos para trás e empina essa bunda. – ela demorou um pouco para refletir sobre o que fazer, mas foi.

Eu acariciei seu bumbum levemente como se fosse de porcelana, e realmente parecia. Fiz carinho com as costas da mão, com a ponta dos dedos, e quando ela menos esperava, eu lhe lancei um tapa. Com apenas um tapa sua pele já ficava toda vermelha... humm, imagino eu com mais tapas.

Acariciei sua menina com a ponta dos dedos e entre tapas e caricias eu já estava a ponto de bala. Em um golpe rápido, eu segurei em seus quadris e meti em sua bucetinha até o talo. Oh, Isabella, tão apertada...

Seria difícil de jogar com essa garota como minha submissa.

Era uma espécie de compulsão, ele falava e eu fazia. Ele mandava e eu obedecia. Como se fossemos imãs, estávamos ligados, não pela tensão sexual que ali pairava e nem pelo contato de nossas peles, era algo mais, algo além do imaginável quase palpável.

Mas agora, voltando à tensão sexual, e que **tensão. **Eu estava ali de quatro, exposta só para ele. Sentir seus toques leves na minha bunda me deixou ainda mais excitada, se fosse possível, por uma fração de segundo pensei se seria 'fisicamente' possível aquele membro **TODO** de Edward, ou melhor, do Sr. Cullen caber em mim. Meu corpo é do tipo pequeno e, bom, o que eu quero dizer é que o gostoso dono de olhos perfeitamente verdes e brilhantes e cabelos acobreados, acariciando minha intimidade no atual momento, era _**incrivelmente**_ enorme.

Fui interrompida de meus devaneios da melhor forma possível, era algo quente, pulsante e grande na minha intimidade, gemi audivelmente, eu não pude controlar, e eu tive certeza que eu não poderia ter feito isso. Descobri isso logo que ao mesmo tempo em que senti um dolorido tapa na nádega direita eu senti o Sr. Cullen entrando todo em mim, e porra, era muito bom.

- Cala a boca vadia. Porra é muito apertada mesmo. – nesse momento eu contrai minha vagina de uma forma que eu aprendi com James há alguns anos. Com certeza é difícil fazer isso, considerando o tamanho o tamanho do meu atual senhor.

– Está me provocando vagabunda? – Ele disse enquanto segurava meu queixo para que eu pudesse encará-lo. Fiz a maior cara de culpada arrependida e ele gargalhou sem parar os movimentos de vai e vem, até agora, lentos. Então tudo ficou mais intenso, os movimentos, tudo.

Ele estava de pé e suas mãos estavam em minha cintura impulsionando minha bunda contra o corpo dele. Eu jamais havia sentido nada igual, e quando eu sabia que ambos estávamos na beira do ápice ele saiu todo de mim e me puxou pelos ombros me fazendo ficar de pé, agora eu tremia de medo do que viria a seguir.

O amigão do meu 'senhor' animado me tocava enquanto ele falava dolorosamente devagar.

- Achou que ia ganhar um orgasmo fácil esta noite, Srta. Swan? Espero que não, pois eu pretendo foder tanto essa bucetinha – seus dedos passaram suavemente pela minha gruta molhada – até ela ficar esfolada antes que você ouse gozar, Isabella.

Meu corpo todo tencionou e eu estava tremendo, não sabia se por ansiedade ou por desejo. Acho eu que a segunda opção era mais fadada ao sucesso. Lentamente uma de suas mãos foi ao meu pescoço e a outra continuou me acariciando dolorosamente. Guiando-me pelo pescoço como se eu fosse uma verdadeira cadela ele me colocou de costas na cama.

- Abra as pernas Isabella, porque é lá que tem o que me interessa. – prontamente eu abri as minhas pernas me sentindo envergonhada pela humidade constante entre elas. E ele percebeu isso, pude ver através de seu sorriso malicioso ao olhar lá. – Querida você não entende a minha vontade de experimentá-la, mas terá que me prometer que não vai gozar antes da hora, ou terá muitas consequências para você. Responda.

- Eu...eu tentarei me controlar, senhor. – eu gaguejei devido a pressão intensa que seu olhar fazia sobre mim.

- Oh, Srta. Swan, não seja ingênua. – ele riu e foi se aproximando como um leão perto da caça. Até sua boca chegar aos meus ouvidos e seu membro encostar de leve na minha coxa. – Você vai se controlar, e vai me obedecer. Estamos entendidos? – Eu já não sabia identificar sua voz como comando e como excitação. Minha mente estava em outro patamar era como se nesses seis anos como submissa eu ainda não tivesse apreciado um prazer tão grande como o que o Sr. Cullen estava me proporcionando com coisas tão simples.

Assenti afirmativamente demonstrando meu respeito por seus desejos e permaneci em minha posição. Eu estava um tanto distraída pelo corpo do meu chefe, sua barriga não era trincada como pugilista de academia era melhor. Era como se cada músculo estivesse no seu devido lugar.  
O tempo que fiquei analisando seu corpo deu outra vantagem a ele, sem aviso prévio, novamente, ele se enfiou todo em mim até o fundo. Arriscaria a dizer que poderia tocar meu útero. Eu segurei meu gemido, pois sabia que não era permitido vocalizar no momento.

Seus movimentos foram aumentando e estava cada vez mais difícil segurar meu prazer. Foi quando abruptamente ele parou os movimentos permanecendo dentro de mim. Seu olhar queimou como fúria e desejo dentro dos meus olhos. Ele estava nervoso e eu não sabia o quanto isso era perigoso.

- Isabella, eu quero que você gema e grite para que todos possam ouvir... – ele não acabou a frase e começou a estocar muito, mas muito forte em mim, chegando a doer. Mas era _**aquela **_dor. Aquele prazer. – Que é minha! – ele gritou a ultima parte se entregando a própria fúria e ao próprio prazer.

- Jacob fazia você se sentir assim Isabella?! – ele dizia e continuava estocando fortemente. Eu gemia descontroladamente e arqueava minhas costas na cama. Era como se cada pedaço do meu corpo estivesse entorpecido por sensações desconhecidas. Nem em toquei do fato de Edward ter comentado sobre Jacob, e que isso era um sinal de que ele sabia da minha antiga relação com este.

Meus gemidos preenchiam o enorme quarto e eu estava com certo medo de alguém ouvir. Mas no momento eu não conseguia raciocinar com nada que fosse além dos limites do meu prazer. Edward segurou minhas coxas, e as levantou dando mais espaço para que seu membro pudesse se enfiar mais na minha boceta, como se ainda fosse possível.

- Diga Isabella, quem esta fazendo você se sentir assim. DIGA! – ele soava como um cão furioso pronto para a vingança. Mas aquilo estava deixando tudo mais excitante. Eu estava exausta de segurar todo meu prazer e cada vez meu controle ficava mais fraco. Ele parecia querer perder o controle a qualquer momento.

- Senhor Cullen, por favor, eu...eu imploro. – eu disse tentando em uma suplica abafada de que ele concedesse a mim o prazer. Ele apenas sorriu maligno e continuou com os movimentos tortuosos e torturantes.

- Sim Isabella, tenha o maior prazer de sua vida e diga que fui eu aquele que te deu ele. Quero que você goze gritando bem alto o meu nome. – ele disse suavemente controlando sua excitação. Eu senti um alivio ao me entregar ao prazer.

-Senhor CuCullen! – eu gritei. E como se tivéssemos combinado, quando eu cheguei ao meu ápice Edward se liberou todo dentro de mim. Era como ir ao céu, não, era como ir além do céu.

- OH Isabella... – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair de mim. E recomeçar.

Aquela noite eu fui fodida mais três vezes na enorme cama do Sr. Cullen. E quando ele liberou meu segundo orgasmo da noite (no fim da terceira foda, sim eu tive que aguentar todo esse tempo) creio ter perdido noção dos meus sentidos e da minha consciência. Pois logo depois eu cai em um breu escuro sem sonhos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Eu já estava acordada havia algum tempo. Mas recusava-me a abrir os olhos e encarar o mundo. Eu não sabia o que esperar de Edward, ou como explicar. Era tudo uma incógnita para mim. Foi quando eu senti leves beijos no lóbulo da minha orelha. Era um carinho incomum, mas eu estava disposta a pensar que era algum tipo de recompensa.

-Srta. Swan, eu sei o quanto você quer e precisa permanecer nesta cama por mais algumas horas. Porém creio eu que seu chefe não lhe dará à tarde de folga. – TARDE? Mas que diabos era aquilo? Que horas são? Eu abri os olhos alarmados dando de cara com um Edward sorridente.

- Que...que horas são Sr. Cullen. – eu perguntei tentando parecer calma e não transparecer meu recente nervosismo.

- São onze horas Srta. Swan, e por acaso me chame de Sr. Cullen apenas quando eu pedir, ou quando for conveniente. Exceto isso, é Edward. – ele disse se levantando da cama e indo em direção à porta. Incrivelmente ele estava vestido com um de seus ternos Armani e seu cabelo estava perfeitamente desgrenhado como de costume. Eu não sabia o que fazer e como se ele lesse meu pensamento ele parou no batente da porta e se virou para mim. – O almoço estará pronto em meia hora, fique a vontade para tomar um banho. Suas roupas estão na poltrona. – ele apontou para a poltrona onde no dia anterior eu havia tirado suas roupas.

- Obrigada Sen... – ele me reprendeu com o olhar. – Edward. – ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso e saiu fechando a porta.

Eu tomei um longo banho no enorme banheiro de azulejos pretos de Edward. Tudo ali parecia tão a cara dele. Meu corpo todo doía devido à noite anterior. "falta de prática" minha consciência submissa tentava alegar ao meu corpo. Eu precisaria de analgésicos para trabalhar.

Coloquei minha saia lápis cinza juntamente como a blusa branca decotada e o blazer par da saia para ir trabalhar. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e elegante e em meia hora eu estava pronta. Como em um senso de pontualidade Edward abriu a porta assim que eu terminei de arrumar minhas coisas.

- Vamos almoçar Srta. Swan. – ele estava me irritando com esse Srta. Swan, mas eu teria que aguentar. Na verdade eu nem sabia mais o porquê. Eu não sabia se ele era meu chefe, (alias ele ainda poderia me demitir) meu Dom ( acho que não... ele estava me tratando bem demais...) ou os dois. Assenti prontamente e fomos para a cozinha.

O almoço correu perfeitamente em um silêncio confortável. Comi calmamente meu macarrão ao molho branco enquanto divagava sobre Edward. Ele teria feito esse almoço? Eu não via mais ninguém na casa e isso me deixava intrigada.

- Tem analgésicos ao lado do seu copo, seria conveniente que você os tomasse Isabella. – Ah o tom de comando novamente. Rapidamente mandei os comprimidos para dentro. Ele sabia que eu estava dolorida. E ele se preocupava. Não sabia se isso me deixava triste ou feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Entramos no Volvo de Edward e ele andou velozmente pelas ruas, mas toda vez que ele mudava de marcha sua mão ficava possessivamente posta em minha coxa. Não que me incomodasse mas... eu não sabia o quão intimo isso estava ficando. Tudo isso em um silêncio agradável.

Eu nem vi o tempo passar e já estávamos na empresa como o chefe e a secretaria 'normais'. Eu sentei em minha mesa e calmamente comecei o meu serviço imaginando quando eu e Edward fossemos conversar sobre a noite anterior. E algo me dizia que esse momento não iria tardar em chegar.

Eu estava calmamente trabalhando quando levo um susto, uma pilha de papeis sendo depositados em minha mesa pelas mãos no meu chefe. Ele apenas riu do meu susto desnecessário.

- Isabella, eu quero que leia com calma e preencha esses documentos. A segunda parte você preencha e me devolva ainda hoje no final do expediente e a primeira... – ele se abaixou e seus lábios de mel tocaram meus ouvidos. Seu hálito fresco me preencheu. – você terá que ter decorado até amanhã, querida. – ele afagou meus cabelos como na noite anterior quando se referia a mim como uma cadela. Saiu e voltou para sua mesa tentando ainda observar minhas reações.

Eu estava entorpecida por seu hálito e por sua voz macia ainda. Não tinha se quer olhado para os papeis. Minha mente viajou pela noite anterior enquanto eu fitava o nada. Ouvi uma risada de longe que deduzi ser do meu chefe, Dom sei lá! E me despertei para o presente. Ajeitei minha mesa para que pudesse abrir espaço para os papeis que ele havia me dado. Eu estava com grande curiosidade sobre o que seria aquilo que eu teria que decorar.

Imaginei ser a pauta de alguma reunião importante, ou algo do tipo. Mas quando corri meus olhos pelas letras grifadas no topo da primeira folha meu coração disparou em um salto e meus olhos se arregalaram e encararam Edward que estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. E as letras diziam:

"**CONTRADO DE DOMINAÇÃO / SUBMISSÃO – VERTENTE SUB"**

Cap 8 – POV – Cadelinha Assustada, ops, Bella.

_(...)"Imaginei ser a pauta de alguma reunião importante, ou algo do tipo. Mas quando corri meus olhos pelas letras grifadas no topo da primeira folha meu coração disparou em um salto e meus olhos se arregalaram e encararam Edward que estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. E as letras diziam:"_

"_**CONTRADO DE DOMINAÇÃO / SUBMISSÃO – VERTENTE SUB"**_

Pelo presente contrato firmado de comum acordo e de livre vontade entre as partes, Edward Cullen, doravante denominado "Senhor Cullen" e Isabella Swan, doravante denominada "Submissa Isabella", acordam justo e contratado os termos abaixo listados:

**Parágrafo único**: eu Dominante Edward, firmo a quem interesse que a amizade de ambos relacionados no contrato esta acima de qualquer coisa antes de tudo_**.**_

**Art. 1º** - A submissa se compromete em confiar em seu Dom, fazendo sempre as suas vontades, sendo, incondicionalmente, seu objeto de uso e prazer sexual e mental.

**Art. 2º** - A submissa declara, nesse momento, ter orgulho em pertencer a seu Dom, honrando sempre seu nome, sua coleira, sua marca e sua pessoa, louvando e agradecendo, sempre, os castigos, torturas e humilhações por Ele impostas.

**Parágrafo Primeiro** – A submissa deverá utilizar a coleira de seu Mestre 24 (vinte e quatro) horas por dia, durante 7 (sete) dias na semana. Sendo este um relacionamento de total submissão. – (Podendo assim, haver uma discussão sobre o parágrafo, mas este não será alterado)

**Parágrafo Segundo** – A submissa deverá utilizar a coleira virtual _"Senhor Edward (submissa Isabella)"_, sempre que acessar meios cibernéticos (E-mail, Chat, Facebook, Messenger, Blog etc.), na ausência do Dom, por motivos de trabalho, esta será contatada a utilizar os meios virtuais, tomando o devido cuidado de seguir corretamente as instruções prévias do Dono. Independentemente de sua honrosa presença.

**Art. 3º** - A submissa declara que jamais contestará ou desafiará uma ordem de Seu Dom, obedecendo-as prontamente, estando inteiramente (24/7) exposta ao seu domínio.

**Art. 4º** - A submissa, mediante este ato, passa a posse de seu corpo e mente a seu Dom, que passa a ter pleno direito de dispor como desejar, excetuando-se os limites previamente estabelecidos. - (Limites a serem discutidos)

**Art. 5º** - A submissa declara que terá seu Dom integralmente em seus pensamentos.

**Art. 6º** - A submissa declara que cumprirá fielmente todas as ordens ou tarefas virtuais ou presenciais impostas por seu Dom, emitindo, posteriormente, os devidos relatórios.

**Art. 7º** - A submissa declara que deixará de fazer todas as coisas que seu Dom proibir.

**Art. 8º** - A submissa declara que aproveitará cada humilhação infligida por Seu Dom para confirmar e reforçar a sua condição de propriedade de incondicional submissão.

**Art. 9º** - A submissa declara que aceitará quaisquer castigos ou torturas impostos por seu Dom devido a mau comportamento, descumprimento de ordens, tarefas e desagrados, servindo os mesmos para o aprimoramento de sua submissão, devendo sempre por eles agradecer.

**Art. 10º** - A submissa se compromete utilizar os seguintes pronomes de adoração quando se dirigir a seu Dom: _**Senhor**_, Amo, Dono ou Mestre, aceitando, entretanto, ser tratada da maneira que o Dom julgar pertinente.

**Art. 11º** - Independentemente que quaisquer fatores, a pontualidade deve ser respeitada pela submissa.

**Art. 12º** - É terminantemente proibido a submissa gozar sem a autorização de seu Dom.

**Art. 13º** - A submissa não poderá em hipótese alguma, manter algum tipo de relacionamento sexual durante a vigor deste contrato.

**Art. 14º** - Todo e qualquer ato a ser deflagrado pela submissa deverá ser precedido de solicitação de autorização perante o seu Dom.

**Art. 15º** - A submissa se declara ciente de que nenhuma recompensa lhe será devida em função de sua entrega e dedicação.

**Art. 16º** - A submissa, a partir deste momento, passa ser de inteira propriedade de seu Dom, que dela fará uso da forma como lhe convier.

**Art. 17º** - O presente contrato possui vigência por prazo indeterminado, podendo ser revogado pela vontade de ambas as partes.

**Art. 18º** - Por estar justo e contratado, as partes assinam o presente contrato em uma duas vias, uma em poder do Dom e outra em poder da submissa.

submissa Isabella

DOMINANTE EDWARD

Eu ainda estava em choque com a parte do 24/7, quando virei a página e havia mais!

**Regras Básicas**

As presentes Regras Básicas constituem adendo ao Contrato de Submissão Consentida firmando entre DOMINTANTE EDWARD e submissa Isabella.

Fica estabelecida a Safe Word "VERMELHO", que uma vez dita, será o castigo ou tortura imediatamente interrompido, com a vontade do meu senhor podendo ser tirada de mim a qualquer momento.

A exceção das questões familiares, deverá à submissa ficar a inteira disposição do Dom, para seu prazer de uso. (Inclusive no trabalho)

A submissa deverá se apresentar com cabelos secos, soltos e escovados, perfumada e vestida conforme instrução prévia passada pelo Dom.

Ao receber o Dom, deverá à submissa permanecer sempre nua, de joelhos, cabeça abaixada, mãos sobre os joelhos e somente responder o que lhe for perguntado.

A submissa não poderá encarar o Dom, podendo, entretanto, olhar de maneira respeitosa e fugaz.

Quando ordenada, deverá à submissa despir o Dom, guardando adequadamente seus vestiários e acessórios (cintos, gravatas, paletó e sapatos), bem como oferecer-lhe beijos, lambidas, chupadas e massagem e chinelo para os pés.

A dieta da submissa será definida pelo Dom, devendo às exceções serem objetos de pedidos de autorização prévia.

A submissa jamais deverá discutir ou reclamar as determinações do Dom, devendo ser imediata no cumprimento, seguido, sempre, da expressão "Sim Senhor".

Ao ser tocada na parte interna da coxa, deverá à submissa entreabrir as pernas em sinal de submissão, devendo essa abertura ser mais discreta quando em público.

Estando a sós, sempre que o Dom se puser por trás, deverá à submissa parar o que estiver fazendo, levantar os cabelos e oferecer sua nunca em sinal de submissão.

Caberá a submissa preparar o banho do Dom, providenciando os vestuários e produtos de higiene necessários.

A submissa somente poderá levantar da cama após o despertar do Dom, devendo às exceções serem objetos de pedidos de autorização prévia. (Quando dormirem juntos)

A mesa deverá ser posta sempre pela submissa e ao agrado do Dom.

Em sessão de castigo ou tortura, a submissa deverá se posicionar conforme orientação do Dom, sendo expressamente vedada qualquer reação de fuga, proteção ou desvio da área alvo, sob pena de intensificar, consideravelmente, o grau de intensidade da punição aplicada.

Após a sessão, deverá à submissa agradecer ao Dom em sinal de submissão, mediante expressão "Obrigada Senhor", em caso de tortura e "Perdão Senhor", em se tratando de castigo, seguido de beijos em suas respectivas mãos.

É permitido à submissa gemer ou chorar no momento do castigo ou tortura, porém, de maneira discreta e reservada.

Caberá sempre ao Dom dar presentes e caberá a submissa aceita-los sem discussão.

A submissa deverá ostentar, sempre, a coleira de passeio do Dom, ficando sob sua responsabilidade a adoração e cuidado.

É expressamente vedado à submissa manter quaisquer relacionamentos de amizade BDSM sem a autorização prévia do Dom.

É expressamente vedado à submissa acessar Chat, Facebook, Web site, Blogger, MSN ou qualquer outro meio virtual ligado ao BDSM sem a autorização prévia do Dom.

Caberá exclusivamente ao Dom definir as pessoas que farão parte do convívio da submissa, bem como de suas listas de E-Mail, MSN e Facebook, cujas senhas serão de seu conhecimento.

É expressamente vedado à submissa fumar ou ingerir bebida alcoólica sem a prévia autorização do Dom.

24) É expressamente vedado à submissa manter qualquer comunicação simultânea, quando em contato virtual com o Dom.

25) Se por qualquer motivo não for possível obter autorização prévia do Dom, nos casos em que a mesma é necessária, deverá a submissa se abster de avançar na questão, sob pena de violação das regras ora acordadas.

26) A violação de quaisquer das regras acordadas neste instrumento resultará na aplicação de castigo a submissa, a ser definido pelo Dom.

27) Os casos omissos serão resolvidos pelo Dom.

Submissa Isabella

DOMINANTE EDWARD

Eu estava sem reação, em choque! O que Edward queria afinal?!

Capítulo 9 – Problemas...

Eu estava sem reação, em choque! O que Edward queria afinal?!

Aquilo não me parecia nada com um contrato de submissão normal... era mais como se eu fosse uma boneca em suas mãos durante TODO o tempo.


End file.
